Companion
by molescout
Summary: -Takes place post Avengers- Imprisoned for his crimes against Asgard and Midgard, Loki receives a 'gift' from his brother. -Dark Loki/OFC- Pretty much just a bit of dubcon smut. Don't like, don't read. Please read the initial AN.
1. Companion

Warning: Contains graphic depictions of sexual acts of a questionable consensual nature. Do not like? Do not read.

AN: First off, for those of you that have been following "Price of Mischief", this is not going to affect its updating at all. This has been a plot bunny that will not leave me alone and has been added to very slowly over the past month. I'm going to place the blame for this unimaginative drabble fully on KeepoftheNine. Ever since reading the bit of her story where Loki is sent to prison on Earth, this idea has been gnawing at my brain bits. If you've read hers, you'll know what I mean soon enough. I won't even guarantee this being an actual story, I may never finish it so be forewarned. If you don't want to read something that may never be completed, do not read this.

**Companion**

He heard the anteroom door lock click, followed soon after by the groan of heavy metal hinges. He was going to ignore his brother and the unknown woman he was bringing with him. He couldn't imagine what Thor thought this scheme of his was like to accomplish but he would not play into his hands. He didn't need or want a companion. He wanted to be left alone to his exile within this high tower. Loki had to wonder what dark promise the blond prince had given to Odin in order to even secure such a ridiculous provision for the shamed and imprisoned adopted son.

When he heard the telltale sounds of the door closing and being secured once more, he expected to hear the obnoxious baritone of his brother soon after but the assumption never came to be. Instead, the only sound that met his ears was the gentle rustle of delicate fabric as someone entered the great room before coming to a standstill. So Thor had sent a woman, whoever she was, into the traitor's den alone. How very chivalrous of Asgard's future king. He wanted to bark out his incredulous laughter but he bit his tongue, remaining silent and keeping his promise to himself. He would just ignore her.

He expected some overly rehearsed, honeyed words from whatever whore his brother had generously bribed to fill such a distasteful roll but he was once again met with disappointment. Had he really become such a terrible judge of his situation? When the woman remained silent for a torturously long time, Loki finally chanced a look in her direction, if only to bark an order for her to leave him be. Words never left his mouth however once he saw her. This was no whore, not of any sort he'd ever been acquainted with. He stood and looked at her more closely. Thor truly was a devious man. He'd chosen well. How long had it taken him to find a young female that fit the younger prince's tastes in women so well? In fact, when had Thor ever taken the time to notice and mentally catalogue such a thing? He hated being reminded that Thor was not quite the fool he'd always imagined him to be.

He clenched a fist when he realized that it didn't matter. Her eyes flitted to his for a moment before her line of vision shot back to the floor. Though her hands hung at her sides, her fingers fidgeted nervously with the fabric of the torturously alluring dress. Almost without thought, more guided by loins that had not known the comforting embrace of a woman in what was now years, he stepped away from his desk and its position near the fire and approached the gift that his brother had garnered for him.

Their previous conversation still rang through his mind as he covered the space that separated him from the delicate woman in front of him.

"_So you'll bring me a whore?"_

"_A companion." He'd corrected. "If you desire her to serve in other… more intimate respects, she will not refuse you."_

Stopping in front of her, he made a closer inspection of her appearance, long, dark hair flowed over her shoulders, framing the delicate swell of her breasts that were nearly visible through the thin material that separated them from his sight. He saw the way she trembled as he'd drawn nearer, her chest heaving gently with her labored breathing. Her reaction both assuaged his ego and pricked at his pride. She feared him, something he'd always liked to evoke in those around him but that fear… it wasn't garnered in the way he normally liked. He wanted people to be uneasy around him due to unpredictability or even due to his well-known talent in the dark arts of sorcery. However, he highly doubted those were the reasons for which she trembled now.

Her reasons… he didn't wish to ponder that now as he reached out and pushed her locks of hair over her right shoulder, exposing the pale flesh to his eyes and to his touch. She tensed beneath his fingers as they lightly toyed with the thin strap to her dress. He didn't look at his hand as he did this, instead watching her face as he touched her.

He watched as she tried so very hard to keep her features passive and while she did better than he suspected most would in her position, she was still imperfect in the attempt. He noted how her brow knotted lightly, her breathing becoming slightly more rapid, hitching even, as he slid the strap off the shoulder he'd been touching.

He marveled at how quickly his desires had changed. Before she'd entered, he'd been determined to pay the female sent to him no mind but now, within minutes of her arrival, he was slowly disrobing the poor creature. The fact that she obviously didn't wish to be here should have weighed on him far more than it did, should have doused his newly reawaked lust but it did not. Instead, it only made him wonder under what circumstances she'd arrived before him even as he let his fingers trace across the now somewhat lowered neckline of her dress, over the more exposed swell of her breasts and on to her other shoulder.

This was not her profession. That much was plain to see. She bore none of the readily visible marks of that trade. There were no tattoos across her collarbone, as was the common tradition and she didn't have the countenance. If Thor had wanted someone to both lie to him and lie with him, he could have found an actress among the many harlots of Asgard. Why he hadn't, Loki couldn't accurately guess. Also, no house would willing send their daughter to such a task, bringing shame to the family and Thor would not force some innocent into such a position. He paused just before pulling the other strap down and fully baring her upper half to him. The facts were clear: she was not a whore, did not wish to be here but was oddly willing to fulfill such an obviously distasteful task. The answer suddenly became clear.

"In what way was your sentence reduced?" he asked as he pulled the remaining strap down, baring her pert breasts for his inspection. The dusky pink nipples that tipped her medium sized breasts were already hard and pebbled. The sight of them only served to finish fleshing out the hardness that was now straining against the confines of his breeches.

She gasped quietly as the fabric fell but he suspected that it was more in reaction to his question and not her now partial nudity. He saw her close her eyes momentarily and swallow hard before her eyes flitted up to his once more. Again, she didn't maintain the gaze but she did answer.

"My name was withdrawn from the roster of the chopping block."

Her words surprised him. He really hadn't had any expectations, but death? There were not many crimes on Asgard that could warrant a punishment as final as execution. All of them involved a common theme, murder.

The corners of his lips ticked up slightly. Any compassion, any reservations he'd felt about engaging with the seemingly timid woman were suddenly gone. Any fear she felt, no longer bothered him. This was not some innocent that would be ruined by his touch; this was a woman serving out punishment for some dire crime. He didn't inquire further, no longer feeling the need to do so.

She was a murderer, just like him.

Instead, he used both of his hands on the flair of her hips to push the garment off fully. Even allowing himself to acknowledge the stark contrast between the hues of their flesh. It no longer bothered him as it originally might have, though he was certain that it bothered her.

It was not everyday that an Asgardian woman faced the prospect of sexual intimacy with a Jotunn male in all his ultramarine glory.

He would take pity on her in a small way however and he demonstrated that compassion when he suddenly faced her away from him and wordlessly bade her to place her hands on the side table she'd been standing next to. He drew down his breeches, lubricated his hideously blue cock with this own saliva, spread the woman's legs apart with a simple tap of his foot to her ankle and then guided his straining erection within her warm, somewhat willing body. This was a forced obedience, borne out of a fear of death. He took it.

Loki had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning. He almost laughed when he saw that she was digging the nails of one hand into the flesh on the back of the other in what was likely a similar tactic. She didn't want to cry out, though he doubted hers would have been an exclamation of pleasure as his would have been. With one hand, he gripped her hip, with the other; he gripped her shoulder before even beginning to move within her. He hesitated once more as he felt her shaking around him, likely terrified of being fucked by the monster that he was.

It was his ultimate punishment and seemingly hers, the removal of every last scrap of magic from his being, including even Odin's spell that had made him appear as an Asgardian for the past millennium. He shook the thought from his mind, finding he preferred his reawakened lusts to thoughts of what he was and how it was now plastered across his very skin.

He pulled nearly completely out of her tight embrace before snapping his hips forward, embedding himself within her fully once more. He couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his lips when she was unable to suppress a yelp. He repeated the moved again but this time she was ready and managed to keep quiet. The moment passed and once again he was consumed only by the need to sate his desires within his new 'companion'. His movements lacked any finesse on his part; his actions were purely selfish, designed only to speed him to his pleasurable end.

Under most circumstances, even he would have found using a woman so coldly to be a shameful thing but not with her. Thor had sent her to him because the woman didn't deserve such considerations; she'd earned her lot in life.

So lost he was in finding his own end, he didn't even notice when he'd started grunting, pulling back on the woman's shoulder harshly in order to deepen his thrusts and increase their power. The sounds of the hard flesh of his thighs smacking against her soft, delicate backside mixed well with the sounds of the crackling fire of the great room. Her breathing had turned harsh and when he opened his eyes momentarily, watching his blue hand that had been gripping her hip move to her other shoulder in order to aid him in his goal, he could see the drops of wet that sprinkled the sideboard's tabletop. He squeezed his eyes shut again, not wanting to see either sight and instead just imagined his cock slipping roughly into her over and over. He noted with laughable self-deprecation that in his imaginings his flesh was that of an Asgardian and not that of the sickening creature that he really was.

His grunts turned into hoarse, open-mouthed heaves as he felt his release boiling within him. A few thrusts later, he groaned loudly and filled the weeping woman with his royal seed. He collapsed atop her, only one of his hands falling to help brace him against the furniture, forcing her to bear the brunt of his weight. He breathed heavily against her neck for several minutes before straightening up, his hands going to either side of her hips as he looked between them while pulling away from her feminine embrace. He actually felt a ridiculous amount of relief when he saw that the thick cum that seeped out of her was not blue like the rest of him. At least something had remained unchanged. He absently massaged her right hip for a moment, a habit he'd always expressed when he'd finished taking a woman from behind.

"Your room will be the last on the left." He informed her dispassionately. "Mine is the first on the right. You will not enter it unless I'm not present in order to carry out your _other_ duties." He saw her nod as she sniffed and straightened up, her hand wiping across her eyes that he could not see. He wondered if they were as red as his were naturally after their encounter. She didn't turn to face him but walked to where he'd indicated. "I do not wish to see you for the rest of the day." She nodded again before disappearing down the hallway.

He reached for the conveniently placed washbasin at the end of the sideboard and used the low water to rinse himself of the fluids from their coupling. His eyes remained locked on the sullied water after he'd placed it back on the counter. Refastening the stays on his trousers, he watched the tiny droplets of viscous material float within the bowl before he ran a hand through his dark hair. Lost in thought, he turned away, returned to his desk and to the book he'd abandoned when she'd arrived. He simply stared at the words on the exposed page but didn't read them, lost in thought over Thor's choice for his imprisonment companion.

XxXxX

AN: Well, there you have it. A bit of blue Loki prison smut. I'm glad I got that out of my system. As always, reviews are very much appreciated. Happy reading!


	2. Left Wanting

**Left Wanting**

She stumbled into the room he'd indicated, naked, shaking and ruined. Her eyes sought only one thing, a way to clean him from her. She dashed for a pitcher of water that had been left, crouching down and completely uncaring that the water she poured over herself was splashing onto the clean stone floor. She didn't stop until she'd emptied the golden vessel of the entirety of its content. Discarding it thoughtlessly on the sullied floor while still perched precariously on the balls of her feet, she just wrapped her arms around her knees and tried to bury her head to escape this hell that had become her reality.

Her breathing came out in erratic puffs, her body shaking and her mind a mess of disgusting thoughts and revolting images. How was she to survive this? Not even a day had passed as she crouched pathetically and she was nearly ready to tell the crown prince that she could not endure this.

Then she thought of her sister.

She thought of her sweet smile, of her laugh and of the tall tales had a habit of telling. Slowly, her rapid breathing calmed to something resembling normalcy and she raised her weary eyes to the ceiling of her newest prison cell.

"This day will end," she whispered. "Everyday will pass away and there, new possibilities await." They were the last words she'd been allowed to share with dear, scared little Aala before they'd ripped the sisters apart taken the elder away in irons. The saying her mother used to chant to them when they'd hurt themselves had proven true yet again.

Only a week ago, she'd been rotting in a tiny cell, filthy, hair matted to her forehead and neck, waiting for the day of her execution. She'd been resigned to the fact that she'd never see a midday sun again and that she'd never see her sister twirling under it in the grass, laughing in her carefree way. Then her cell door had opened unexpectedly. They usually just opened the slot at the bottom in order to push her spoiled food through but not this time. In had strode a tall, beautiful man whose mere presence reminded her of the sun she'd thought she'd never seen again.

Prince Thor had looked down at her, bidding her to rise in a stern yet not cruel manner. She had, holding her head high, waiting to learn why fate had brought him before her that day.

"I have an offer for you," he'd said. And what an offer it had been: commutation of her sentence of death. But the price…

She'd refused. She'd quietly begged his forgiveness for her refusal. She would rather die than spend the rest of her days in prison, especially the one he'd suggested. She had her pride, despite what the whispered gossip of the court or the drunken conversations over tavern house ale said of her. But it wasn't only pride that had her answer in the negative; it was also fear. Fear of being locked away with his brother, not only for what his crimes had been but also, far more weighing, for what he was, a Jotun.

"Is there nothing that can change your mind?" He'd asked, sounding almost dejected by her refusal and not angry as she might have expected. "Nothing you might desire that I can provide for you?"

Thoughts of her sister had invaded her mind then as well, making her hesitate in holding to her stance. The prince had seen it, her wavering, and had pressed her further until he'd found a way to amend the proposal in such a way that she could no longer refuse.

Once each season, she could spend a week with her Aala. How could she refuse? Her sister was all that was left in her life and the chance to be with her, to watch her grow through the years instead of leaving her utterly alone had been too great a reward to pass up, despite how much she might abhor what she would have to do to earn it. What she had already done within only minutes of being ushered into this place.

She'd thought the imprisoned prince might ignore her once she'd entered his lavish cell but she dared not go against her instructions: to enter and do nothing until she'd been told otherwise. But the moment he'd looked at her with those demonic looking eyes, she'd known. It seemed that lust looked the same whether the eyes were blue, green, brown or red. She'd seen that look enough times in the past to be able to recognize it easily but this was the first time she'd feared it. She feared her resolve might slip, that she might fail to do as she'd been told.

"You will be the servant of my brother's rooms. You will clean, set his table and see to any other duties he might dictate."

Those had been the easy to swallow instructions, the next ones, where the prince had tried to put it delicately, had made her shiver in disgust but not surprise.

"If he desires anything of you," the blond God of Thunder had hesitated, having the good graces to look away from her then, "carnally, then you will acquiesce."

She just nodded; the constriction of her throat would not allow anything else.

"And then, in a month, you will be taken to your sister and in the meantime, she will want for nothing. Treat my brother as I wish him to be treated and I will ensure that your sister is given a life fit for a princess."

Recalling those words, she stood from her crouch, her legs protesting after being in the position too long.

"This day will end," she whispered once more but with newfound determination. "Everyday will pass away and there, new possibilities await." Her sister waited.

XxXxX

His eyes drifted away from his book once more when she quietly entered the great room, moving to replace different items he'd left around to their rightful spots. She walked as unobtrusively as possible, perhaps in some hope of trying not to alert him to her presence. Unfortunately, he always noticed her. Even when she wasn't in the same room, he knew where she was. It seemed it wasn't something he could just tune out.

After taking her the first time, he'd determined that he wouldn't allow himself to indulge in such pleasures again. That had lasted for two days before his willpower had started to fail him. That's when he'd begun the silly process of debating with himself. Why not enjoy her womanly treats? It was one of her stated purposes, according to Thor, after all. What harm was there in relieving some if the incessant boredom of this place? By the end of the third afternoon, his baser self stood victorious and he'd bent the woman over his desk and taken her almost violently, angry with himself for not being able to hold to his personally set boundaries.

The next time had been two days later and the argument with himself had been far shorter. He'd gone into her room, found her dozing and pulled her off of her bed and onto the floor where he took her on her hands and knees.

Each time, his internal vacillations took less and less time and by now, as he sat there, he barely even scoffed at himself for wanting to relieve himself once more. A month had passed, he'd known her nearly a dozen times and he'd started to grow bored with the positions he chose for them, never looking into the face of the other. Seeing her eyes and the disgust and fear he knew had to be there as he moved within her was becoming less of an issue in his mind. Before his life had crumbled around him, he'd rarely taken a woman the same way twice in a row. He'd done that as much for his benefit as for the ladies that had graced his bed over the years. Who liked the same thing, night in and night out? Boredom was a killer of sexual arousal, not that he'd tried to satisfy his companion in any way and he missed that clenching of a woman taken over by pleasure. He missed the sounds of a woman left satisfied.

He couldn't help but fondly recall some of his earliest conquests when he'd just barely become a man. They'd all been palace servants in the beginning, his confidence was not yet great enough to attempt anything with a woman of noble birth. He'd found his pleasures with a few, more than willing, scullery maids and even one girl who worked the horses in the stables. It wasn't until he'd met Sabine, one of the palace's many cup bearers that he'd learned some of the finer points of sexual conquest. She'd been near his height at the time, he hadn't yet reached his full height and he'd loved her unusually dark brown hair. It stood out beautifully among the sea of fair-haired Asgardian women. She'd been much older than him at the time, nearly a century and as such, she'd been the first woman to actually insist that he act for her benefit as well as his own.

"A lover fails when their partner is left wanting."

He'd been young and impressionable at the time; the perfect age to develop habits that would last him his entire life. She'd taught him not only how to properly taste a woman but how to love it.

"A man has no more power over a woman that when his mouth is diligently working betwixt her clenching thighs. She becomes your slave in that moment. The most chaste of women will beg like wanton harlots if the man is intuitive and skilled enough."

He'd always liked that idea, making a slave of someone even if it was for only moments through nothing more and well timed and pressured application of his tongue. His unofficial title of Silver Tongue, at least the quietly whispered deviation of that title and its affects on the fairer sex owed its existence entirely to that one woman.

And where he was of the age to learn lessons of a lifetime, he was also of the age to think he saw love where it could not and should not exist. Odin had seen his youngest son's growing infatuation with someone infinitely below his station and had sent the girl away, all the way to Alfheim. Loki had been furious at first but as the years passed and he'd matured, he'd begrudgingly come to see the wisdom of the move. Nevertheless, that maturity did not change the fact, that after all of these centuries, he still perfectly recalled her face and name while so many others had faded or lost recollection to his mind altogether.

The sound of a book falling to the floor brought him out of his youthful past and back into his confined present. He watched her place the tome back in its place and before she could set to another task, likely in another room, he called her over.

"Woman, come here." In a month, he had not even been tempted to learn her name. She paused mid step, hesitating for a heartbeat before resigning herself to what was to come. Or at least what she thought was to come. Today, however, would be different from all the others. He didn't want to just mindlessly drive himself into her. No, this day, he wanted to make her a slave, if only for a short time.

She stepped over to him and stopped once she was within arm's reach. "Remove it." He motioned with this hand to the simple dress she wore. Most of her wardrobe seemed to consist of such garments, nothing like the almost sheer dress she'd arrived in. He supposed he could bid her to wear it again but then any resolve he maintained against not fucking her each day would grow even thinner than it already had.

She did as she was told, unwrapping the cord around her waist before pulling the now loose material over her head. She stood before him in his favorite state of undress for any attractive woman, completely nude. He stood from his chair and smirked at the fact that she no longer flinched when he'd first touch her. He let the back of his fingers graze over her softened nipples, the contact causing them to pucker and rise.

"Sit." She'd looked confused for a moment and hesitated but only until he indicated what he wanted once more, this time silently with a gesture of his blue, crested hand toward the desktop. She eased herself onto it uncertainly and once up, she seemed to not know what to do with her hands. Place them on her lap? On the desktop? It was mildly amusing to watch the menial struggle. He interrupted her final decision when he suddenly grabbed her under her arms and slid her further toward the center of the desk. It earned him a surprised squeak. He liked her unprotected sounds, the ones she couldn't manage to keep from him. In light of that utterance, he found himself even more excited to carry out his plan than he'd been only moments before.

"Lay back." She did as she was told and he noted the way she closed her eyes once she had. She thought he would crawl over her undoubtedly so she closed them in order to not have to see his face. For a moment, he hesitated and considered just flipping her over, pulling her to the edge of the desk and fucking her until she screamed. The desire passed as quickly as it had come; however, he would make her scream, just in the manner he'd originally planned.

Her breath hitched when he roughly spread her legs, spreading her obscenely to his view. Taking his time, he studied her, automatically comparing her to others he'd had. He let his a finger trace through the center of her uppermost thatch of curls before he touched the flesh that remain almost always hidden from sight. She'd started trembling again causing him to roll his eyes. How many times would he have to touch her before the novelty of her disgust wore off, and she ceased this foolish display.

He pushed the thought away as he leaned over the desk, letting go of her thighs in favor of spreading her even more intimately. He smiled when the first touch of his tongue made her gasp.

"Do not." He immediately reprimanded when she'd started to close her thighs at the feeling of him. That had been her greatest show of defiance yet since her arrival but she stopped the moment he spoke. "Keep your legs wide so that I might enjoy my work." Then he attacked her with a fervor, all of his old skills coming back to him as if he'd never been away from them.

Her silence lasted less than a minute. It started out as deeper wracking breaths and then the light moaning began. Halfway through, she gripped her own thighs in an attempt to hold to his command. He suckled and licked, nipping when appropriate and when he'd slid two fingers up her now slickened crevise, she actually cried out. In those moments where his goal was to make her his slave, he found his mind free of any thoughts to his heritage, his failures as a ruler and his incarceration within his royal prison. All his thoughts were of her sounds, her taste and how he hoped she were the sort to scream out her release.

"Come for me," he whispered against her wet curls. In some carnal way, she must have heard him because moments later, the quiet, docile woman was screaming out some choice obscenities to the room while she writhed against the hard wood of his desk.

He wasted no time in pulling her to the edge of the desk and burying himself within her even as she rode out the last legs of her orgasm. She screamed anew as her sensitive body shook around his intrusion. His highly erotic work left him on the edge and it only took a few powerful strokes within her convulsing wetness to find his ends. He spilled into her with a groaned out 'fuck' and just barely caught himself on his forearms before he fell on top of her completely. His forehead came to rest between her heaving breasts and he inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of sex once it had concluded.

The act left him feeling better than he had in a long time and far more satisfied than any of their previous encounters. The euphoria didn't last for long when her breathing turned from hard drawn breaths to something stilted and shaking. She was crying. He lifted off of her to confirm his suspicion and saw the tears leaking from her eyes, her face contorted in disgust. He pulled away from her instantly, making her cringe and groan from the hasty withdrawal.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her off the desk before pushing her away from him so hard that she lost her footing and fell to the floor.

"Get out!"

She scrambled to her feet, collecting her dress before she dashed out of the room. He watched her go and the moment she disappeared through the door, he slumped into his chair, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

That had been a first. He wished he could say that she'd been overcome with ecstasy and that had been the reason for her reawakened sobs. She hadn't shed tears since the first time. He went to pinch the bridge of his nose but stopped at the sight of his hand. He shot out of his chair and grabbed the desk that they'd just been occupying and flipped it onto its side with a hoarse yell. He wanted to do more just as he had during his first days here, during his first days as this… but he just stopped and slumped back into his chair.

He absently wondered how long he would go without drowning his pathetic sorrows and regrets in her once again.

XxXxX

AN: I KNOW, I KNOW. I said I wouldn't post anything more to this… but then you guys went and made me feel all warm and fuzzy with your awesome reviews and I just couldn't help myself. I don't feel too bad though since most of this had already been written. It was just a matter of slapping it together and then typing out some well deserved review responses. So now, I'm going to say it again but this time it's true, no more Companion until Price is done.

Yasumi: Awwww, you are really too nice. It's so cool that something that nagged at my brain can be enjoyed by others. I love the internet, lol. I probably will write more to this but for now, I have to be a good author and finish my primary story first. Unfinished, abandoned stories make me sad so I can't hypocritical and do the same thing. Thank you.  
CeffylGwyn: You know my writing; it's not me if it's not angsty as hell. Lots of questions, a couple answered and I hope (if I come back to this) that I can keep it interesting.  
arnoldlovesshelga7: I think it's a pretty good possibility now, reviews are like writing catalysts, they make things happen.  
Guest: Thank you. Once Price is completed, I'll have to reveal that. It's not a mapped out story but her back story is pretty well fleshed out, including her reasons for being in prison to begin with. Haha, I'm a smutaholic. If I'm not writing it, I'm probably hinting at it.  
KeeperoftheNine: Fully inspired by Vice and you should be. There isn't enough Jotunn smut out there as far as I'm concerned so I saw it as my fanfiction duty to add to the limited pool. Why is self loathing Loki so interesting to write? I've given a tiny peak into her background but there's so much more. I love writing OC's. Creating their pasts is by far some of the most fun I have while writing. You demanded, I provided.  
Crede Biron: It could definitely be a smut extraganza, we'll see. And I agree, there could definitely be more depth here since (and I'll just get this out there now) there's no magical reason why Loki wants her. It's just pure lonliness at work. Woot! I love in character votes. I think that's one of the best things you can hear as a fan fiction writer. Kenna and Loki's companion will not be the same woman and if it seems like she is at any point, yell at me so I can keep from falling into that trap.  
AuroraRose16: Oh… I'm so glad. Must I? Maybe I will… (ok, probably will). Jotun Loki as so many possibilities.  
TechieNinja18: Very encouraging to hear. Her past, (when I continue .) will reveal but the who and whys of it. Most of the plot, since it won't be stretched across two realms but just one confined situation, will be centered on how they interact with one another. They certainly do.  
Enosimania: Prison blues, you kill me. They are a pretty potent mix, that's for sure. I'm looking forward to the day that your fic explores it… I just know it will be well worth the wait. :) Yeah, I don't know why self loathing Loki is so much fun. I'll have to consult with my inner Freud on that one. We'll see how the OC turns out and if I can keep her interesting and not some cardboard cutout for Loki to toy with.

Once more, it was you guys and your generous words that compelled me to jazz up this outlined chapter. Much love.


	3. Letitia

**Letitia**

She bustled about, straightening things that didn't need straightening, dusting items that held no debris and generally tending to chores that she'd already seen to at least three times that day. Her frantic movements were annoying to say the least but he wasn't about to let on that he even noticed. He knew why there was a spring in her step, why she wore a barely contained smile and why her eyes shone with a spark that he hadn't witnessed until this morning.

She would be away from him for a week.

He wanted to glower at her, to say something harsh, maybe even see if he could do something to her sexually that would wipe that infuriating expression from her features but he knew he wouldn't. He hadn't touched her or said even a single syllable to her since their last encounter six days prior when he'd decided to taste her. The thought of it hung over his head, needling him and quashed any real desire he might have had.

She had cried out in exquisite rapture and then she'd simply cried. He'd given her pleasure, delivered her into ecstasy and it had made her weep. Just the thought of who, or perhaps more accurately, what had been the one to do so had been enough to raise that sort of disgust in her and as such, it raised his own disgust within himself. Every day since then, without his lusts for her, she'd grown happier and he'd grown more irritable.

He breathed a sigh of relief when she finally flitted out of the room once more. He'd thought about locking himself in his room, knowing she would not enter if he was within but that would only serve to tighten his prison. He would rather suffer her presence and the discontent it caused than pout like a child in his bed. He sighed audibly when she dashed back into the room as the door lock made a noise, coming to stand demurely in the center of the room, her eyes cast to the floor in front of her. He could practically feel her excitement, her barely contained mirth as she waited for her escort. He turned his chair to face even more firmly away from the entryway, not caring to see the continued progression of her excitement. It only served to darken his mood further.

He was now convinced that Thor was an even more devious creature than even himself. At first, he'd actually believed that his 'brother' had been trying to lessen his punishment by providing him an attractive distraction but instead, he now knew the truth. This was just another torture. Perhaps it hadn't even been Thor's idea but Odin's and the old man had used the God of Thunder as a decoy. He knew this wasn't true of course, he knew that Thor's intentions had been pure, ever the elder brother attempting to protect the younger but it made the situation easier to swallow when pretending the blond fool was actually a cruel mastermind. So when he heard Thor's booming voice call his name, he didn't keep his eyes from squeezing shut in utter frustration.

"Loki!" he nearly shouted.

"Thor," Loki responded with all the enthusiasm of a child forced to eat its vegetables. The darker brother listened as his Thor issued quiet commands to whoever had followed him in. They pertained to the woman's removal from his presence, something he was keen for them to do. To be let alone to his own self pity would be a rather welcome change for the week she was to be gone. He heard them exit but knew that Thor had not, instead, he took a seat in one of the other chairs, letting out a satisfied sounding sigh as he did.

"I will have her back before you even notice her absence," he said too cheerfully. Loki wanted to vomit at the ever-hopeful tone in his voice.

"You need not bring her back." He could see Thor out of his periphery and the way the words took some of the wind out his sails. Had he really believed that Loki would like having her here? Any thoughts he'd had begun to entertain that his elder brother was anything but a fool quickly dissipated. How could he possibly believe that sending him some woman who could barely stand to be in his presence, let alone be touched by him would bring him any comfort whatsoever? It was nearly impossible to feel any pleasure beyond the immediate when he knew the woman would soon after be scrubbing furiously between her thighs in order to rid herself of any putrid evidence that he'd left within her. It only served as a constant reminder of what he was, what he'd lost and what he would not and could not ever be.

"Letitia has not pleased you?"

Loki let out a bark of incredulous laughter. "Is that her name?" When he heard no reply, he chanced a more direct look at his brother. The man sat there with a look of pure incredulity on his tanned face.

"You never even learned her name?"

"Did I need to? Would it have mattered?"

"So you did not speak to her at all?"

"Very little."

Thor sat there, his brow creased in deep thought before he looked about the room. "She has done a fine job of keeping this place tidy." Loki only rolled his eyes at the inane comment before turning back to the book he hadn't been reading. "I will not have a prince of Asgard tending to the state of the floors."

"Oh yes, that would be demeaning." Loki spat out, his voice filled with sarcastic condescension.

"Why must you be so difficult?"

Loki shot to his feet, suddenly unable to repress his frustration with the situation and with the man that continued to unintentionally torture him.

"Why must I be so difficult?" He strode over to Thor, reaching him just as the blond god found his feet. "Why must _I_ be so difficult? Is this some sort of jest?"

"I searched for a woman of your tastes," he replied lamely.

"You found me a murderess! The only sort that would agree to even step foot within these walls!"

"Her circumstance were unusual, had you merely spoken with her…"

"Spoken with her? You sent me a woman meant to act as my servant and my whore, not normally the sort I would choose to converse with. Should we have discussed philosophy, poetry, affairs of the state?"

"But she was the only one here."

"And?"

"And I just thought."

"Ah, that was your first mistake Thor." He spat the name. "You should never trouble yourself with anything that requires _thinking_." He turned away from him then, pleased with the hurt look on his face. "Leave such to those with a talent for it and focus on what you are good at, bludgeoning blindly and fucking sloppily."

Loki heard him sigh heavily behind him before he began to walk from the room. "She and I have an arrangement. She will be back or she will be returned to the execution roles." He didn't wait for Loki to protest or say anything else, simply leaving him to his isolation.

XxXxX

Under the cover of a thick hooded robe, she was escorted out of one of the back entrances of the palace and immediately into an enclosed carriage, the windows shuttered. She sat back, hands rubbing together furiously in her lap as she imagined her reunion with her young sister. Would she be well? Would she be happy to see her older sister? It had been over a years since they'd been allowed to see one another.

The long ride allowed her mind to wander over all of the possibilities, both the good and the bad. By the time the carriage slowed, the sun had passed beyond its zenith long before. When the door opened, her breath caught in her throat and it wasn't the impressive scenery that caused it. She didn't see the expansive country manor or the manicured gardens that flanked it. She didn't see the golden fountains or the exotic birds that floated atop it or the spectacularly colorful fish that gracefully swam beneath its surface. All she saw was her sister, clothed in finery that they'd only ever sold in her mother's shop and woven in the back rooms, never actually worn or believed they ever would. She looked like a princess, a sparkling jewel among the lush beauty of this place, just as the crowned prince had promised.

"Aala!" she exclaimed even before her feet touched the pebbled drive.

"Leti!" The blonde young girl broke away from the four attendants that had been standing with her, hiking her skirts up in a rather unladylike manner as she ran.

The two collided and embraced frantically, Letitia standing up and taking the younger girl with her, twirling them around. "I missed you so much."

"Not as much as I missed you!"

Letitia then set her sister down and took her face firmly in her hands, studying the little girl up close, pushing back raucous stray locks from her face put out of place by their enthusiastic greeting.

"You look beautiful, so beautiful." She felt a tear spill down her cheek and didn't bother to wipe it away.

The little girl's face soured slightly at the mention of her appearance. She stepped back and smoothed her hands down the gold silk. "Its hard to play in these things. They rip so easily and momma would cry if something like this got ruined just because I wanted to play in the dirt. They make me wear them. I miss my old things." She then reached out and touched Leti's plain shift. "I would rather have one like this."

"But you look like a princess."

"But I'm not."

Leti just smiled and kissed her sister's forehead. "Why don't you show me around?" With that, the little girl's face lit up once more as she grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her quickly behind her and Letitia let herself think of nothing else except this, her sister and the entire week she would be allowed to spend with her.

XxXxX

Loki sat at this desk, having stared at the same page for the past three hours, not seeing the words at all. The only thing that had change at all was the position of his hands on his thighs. They'd started out flat but over the course of the hours and over the course of his ruminations, they'd fisted themselves so slightly at they were beginning to cramp, not that he'd taken the time to even notice.

It had been months since he'd allowed himself to recall it, his defeat on Midgard, how close he'd come to victory. Not that, in hindsight, even wanted Midgard. What he'd wanted was an escape from the pain, and escape from the revelation of what he was and what he'd become as a result, of the destruction he'd wrought in his madness to both his family and the Jotunn.

Letting go of the staff as Thor screamed 'no' had been that escape or so he thought. He still had no idea how he'd survived the abyss but he had. The pain he'd been so keen to evade had only returned a thousand fold, intensified by the magical trickery and prowess of The Other. Then had come the physical pain, greater than anything he'd ever known and the combination broke him. He'd pleaded for an end to it, he'd begged. Loki, God of Mischief and Lies had begged…

He stood suddenly, swiping everything from the surface of the desk, roaring out his frustration.

The offer they'd made him then had been too great to ignore and he'd taken t like the sniveling coward he'd become. He'd let himself believe in the purity of it, the greatness, and allowed himself to be swallowed up in the hollow glorious purpose they'd bestowed upon him. They'd given him an army and a set of simple tasks. Gain the Tesseract, open the portal and become a king. So simple and he'd still managed to find a way to fail.

He picked up his chair and flung it against the wall; it's frame echoing through the stone room as it split apart.

That had been but the start to his humiliation. Defeat by that grotesque band of mortals had been but a taste. Being chained and gagged, watching as they snickered at him as Thor paraded him to their exit point didn't hold a candle to what he would have to endure once back within the embrace of the Realm Eternal.

The quiet throngs of people that they'd passed by had been sickening. He could feel their silent condemnation and their barely contained hatred. Once inside the palace, he'd spied courtiers that he'd once bedded, men he'd shared mead with. They'd turned their eyes away from him, their shame of having ever associated with the prodigal son written plainly on their faces. Then the worst, the most painful had been the looks of pain and disappointment on the faces of those he'd once called Mother and Father. He hadn't even been able to hold their gazes. He'd never felt a greater welling of shame at any other point in his life than he had at that moment. He barely even paid attention to the proceedings of his trail. He'd found a spot on the great golden floor of the throne room and keep his eyes there the entire time. When they gave him leave to speak on his own behalf, he remained as silent as he would have if the gag had never been removed. He had nothing to say, nothing worthy of saying at least.

Finally, they'd sentenced him. Indefinite imprisonment within his current high tower stripped of all magic. Then the final blow had been struck. Thor had personally volunteered to place him in his prison and the moment they stepped across the threshold, he'd felt his power drain from him. It gave him the sick feeling of falling as it drained from him in a great rush. He'd felt heavy, his breathing became labored and his vision almost seemed to darken even though it didn't actually change. The warm flow of magic that he'd felt for most of his life was suddenly gone. So caught up in losing that nearly essential part of himself, he hadn't even noticed his physical change. It had been the quiet gasp beside him and the wide-eyed, open-mouthed look of astonishment on Thor's face that first clued him in. Then he'd seen it as his manacles were removed, the azure hue of his once pale hands.

He'd been too stunned to do anything but stare at them as the gag was removed. He still couldn't recall what Thor had said to him, what bumbling words of comfort he'd tried to bestow. He only remembered backing away from the God of Thunder and disappearing into the depths of the rooms.

The next day, when Thor came to visit, he'd walked into a prison devoid of any mirrors, of anything reflective in the least. Loki had systematically, madly destroyed them all. And once those were gone, he tore apart everything else. Nothing, save the books that had been placed within his cage, had survived his wrath.

Everything was replace almost immediately of course, except the mirrors. There still wasn't a single one anywhere within his rooms.

Now he stood and looked about his cage, wondering what he would destroy next. He hadn't felt this venomous since he'd first been placed here. And why? Because of some woman that Thor had thought would raise his spirits. Thor needed to learn to leave well enough alone.

XxXxX

AN: Well then, our two main characters are certainly experiencing polar opposites on the emotional scale. A little glimpse into Loki's return to Asgard in this one but barely anything new on our lady except her name and her mother's profession. No worries though, you'll get more back-story from her soon enough. Hope you enjoyed it and now to review responses!

CeffylGwyn: Now you know her name, even though Loki still doesn't, lol. Thank you so much! I should really just be focusing on the last few chapters of PoM but oh well, I'll get there.  
bearaveo: Awww, so sweet to say! I don't know if my full attention will ever be on it but I don't think it's going to go away any time soon.  
KeeperoftheNine: You know me and angst, like chocolate and peanut butter. We haven't had an intimate encounter from her POV yet but we will and then we'll know about the 'chilly' aspects, lol. We'll see.  
Yasumi: Awww. I want you to know more about her but I want both the reader and Loki to find out at the same time. I like making up some back stories from time to time. Even though he's not my character, I enjoy tweaking him a bit. You should publish it, even if it's just a drabble. It's always fun to see what other people think about.  
arnoldlovesshelga7: I'm happy to improve someone's day with my writings! I hope this one helped as well.  
Guest: You're welcome. Glad to help. Awww, second to none? -blushes-  
Crede Biron: Mwahaha! They are powerful things, very, very powerful (my kryptonite I suppose). He has been very quiet and I miss his normal talkative self as well. He'll get it back, I promise. I hope I don't disappoint.  
Enosimania: Haha, I knew you'd appreciate that! Great smutty minds and thinking alike and all, lol. Yeah, he's a bastard atm, a very depressed bastard. As for her crying, I figured that while she hates being there and doing what she has to do is bad enough in her mind, to find herself gaining pleasure from it is like a betrayal by her own body, at least that's what was in my head as I wrote it.  
female'wraith: Glad you think so. I'll always try to not go too long between updates.  
AuroraRose16: I don't know why I like the idea of dealing with Asgardian predjucide against Jotunn's but I do and we'll see how this plays out with Leti and Loki. And you will find out what she did to ear that punishment. I can't help but write Thor as the hero, whether he's successful or not remains to be seen. Yup, they sent her to the elves. Odin always seems to go a step further than necessary. LOL, Moulin Rouge, great flick. No, I didn't but it is so close to Satine. Seems she was an excellent teacher. (Not neglecting "Price" but not doting on it either during my off time, shame on me.)  
reader204: Thanks! No worries, I understand how hectic life can get. Look forward to it!  
whatcatydidnext: (1) Aww, too kind. There will.  
Freyalyn: Very depressing, practically Loki WUMP but I don't have plans for it to stagnate, promise.  
jnotjane: Seems I've kept going despite the unfinished nature of "Price", shame on me. I'll try my hardest to make this unique in both characters and story. Thanks!  
Fat Old Sun: I could and probably will. :) I hope you continue to enjoy it.  
feeling the fall: I hope to see you around! Thank you!  
TheCountessCorpse: Here you go, another chapter. I hope it's enough to tide you over until the next one. xoxo


	4. Unwilling Savior

**Unwilling Savior**

Loki watched as the last of the decidedly male servants exited his prison, the last of the damage he'd inflicted upon it was now repaired without a trace of his violent rampage. He sat quietly in his new chair and brooded silently. She would be returned to him today and over the course of the past week, he'd come to some decisions regarding her. If he truly wanted her gone, Thor would remove her, he'd made that rather clear. He'd also made it clear that if she wasn't here, she'd go back to prison and her name would be returned to the execution roles. He wasn't sure if Thor told him that in the hopes that he'd feel some sort of guilt for it. If that was his intention, his brother was sadly mistaken because he wouldn't. Loki was not the one who committed her crimes and he would not be held responsible in any way for her death. If Thor thought that, it was only because the fool was too sentimental for his own good. Just because the blond might feel that way in no way meant that Loki would as well. When would Thor learn just how different they were from one another, that the only thing they shared was their past and nothing more?

Despite the fact that he would feel no responsibility for her execution, Loki had decided to allow her back. He'd since recovered from the aftermath of their last liaison, his pride had sufficiently scarred over enough to take the sting out of it. Therefore, not only would she be returning but he would also make use of her feminine attributes once more. He'd just be sure not to confuse her emotional reactions to him with her purpose for being there. His final decision closely tied into the last. He would no longer fight with himself. Whenever the desire arose, he'd fuck her. In fact, he planned on doing more than that. He was tired of the limp fish he'd been given. If she wanted to stay, she would start earning her keep. He'd tailor her to his proclivities and they were vast and varied. They'd start simply enough. It had been too long since he'd had a woman's supple mouth attend to him. The thought made him smile in addition to stirring him a bit prematurely. He shifted his seated position slightly to relieve some of the tension below his belt.

Yes, it was time to put aside some of his self loathing and allow himself to enjoy at least one part of his confinement. Let her work for her stay of execution or rejoin its roles.

XxXxX

"I have done everything you asked!" Leticia sounded near hysterical because she was quickly approaching that frantic state. She'd cleaned his rooms, set his table and been the receptacle for his lusts despite how much it disgusted her to do so. She still shivered just recalling how his cool body felt against her, his cold hands, cold mouth and how his… _member_ would chill her from the inside out. How could she impress upon the crown prince that she'd performed and behaved a well as possibly expected. She looked at him with pleading eyes, willing him to believe her.

He didn't look back at her; instead he stared out of the unsashed window of the carriage. "He wasn't pleased by you and initially requested that you not return."

_Initially_. She glommed onto that one word; hope springing back to her. "Initially? But now?"

"I was able to convince him otherwise."

She let out a choked gasp, one hand covering her mouth. He chanced a quick look at her, his brow furrowed.

"But it was with reluctance that he did. It is up to you to ensure he does not change his mind. Mind you, it has always been fickle."

"Yes, I will do anything!" she replied so enthusiastically that it almost made her feel sick. She pushed it aside and reaffirmed to herself that she spoke nothing but the absolute truth. She would do whatever it took to ensure Aala's continued lifestyle and her ability to see her younger sister the four times a year that she'd been allowed. A sense of dread returned to her however when she came to the conclusion that she didn't know what she could possibly to do… better please the imprisoned prince. A stroke of courage brought on my desperation prompted her next words.

"You've known him infinitely longer than I. You chose me specifically for him through your greater knowledge of him. Tell me, what should I do?" She took a deep breath. "If you want me to please him, tell me how best to do it." If he had gone to all this trouble to find her and then quietly threaten her with withdrawing his side of the bargain if she couldn't uphold hers, then certainly he would be willing to provide her with what she needed. He was riding in a carriage with a known murderess for Odin's sake.

The prince shifted uncomfortably in his seat before he shut the sash on the window and looked over to her through the now dim interior of the carriage. He held her gaze for a long time not answering. It wasn't until he looked down at his clasped hands that he finally spoke.

"I have known Loki for a thousand years. We grew as brothers since we were but little things who dreamed of nothing more complex that fighting imagined monsters with wooden swords. My greater knowledge of him? Is no longer useful. He is much changed. If this were not true, I would not have gone to such lengths to… secure your services; I would have been able to aid my brother on my own. But I failed time and again to do so. You are my final effort, his last chance." She saw how his fists were clenched so tightly together that his knuckles had turned white. "My father will allow no more concessions on his part if you fail."

Leticia's mouth gaped at the bizarre and unexpected confession. "I… I don't understand."

Prince Thor actually grimaced before responding. "The terms of his imprisonment…" but he stopped, obviously rethinking his words. "Make him feel important, needed, desired." He stated, choosing to answer her first question and not her second. With that, he tapped the roof and they came to a stop. "If you fail, I will keep your sister on good terms but you and my brother… will be sent to death's domain. I do not wish to mourn him a second time nor let your sister know that pain."

The carriage door opened and he took one more hard look at her with reddened eyes before he stepped out. She saw him spinning Mjolnir as the door shut and then she heard him depart in a crack of thunder and roaring wind.

She sat back and closed her eyes. The fates truly loathed her. First they force her to watch her mother deteriorate before her eyes, next they take her sister from her, then they make her the plaything to Asgard's royalty and finally, force her into the position of unwilling savior. Oh how cruel the Norns could be.

XxXxX

He heard the sounds of movement outside of his prison door and stood. This time he would not ignore her when she entered. His rooms were spotless as a result of its reconstruction, giving her little to do. He could not abide by a servant with lack of work so he would employ her in more pleasurable duties. He planned on standing in the center of the room to await her entry but when he didn't immediately hear the locks disengage, he took several steps toward it. He could hear her voice and that of another but the sound was too muffled to allow him to make out the words. After a few moments and a few more steps, the nature of those words turned from calm to distressed. It was the sound of a shouted 'no' that brought him directly in front of the door, his hand grasping the iron pull and tugging it to no avail.

A man's laugher accompanied her proceeding scream. Someone was touching what was his, taking what had been given to him. The idea sent him into a sudden rage. He pounded on the door, demanding her release. His words went unheeded. If he'd had his magic, he would have been on the other side of the door with little more than a thought but all he could do was clench his blue hand into a tight fist and smash it ineffectively against the thick steel door.

The next thing he heard was a decidedly male cry of pain. He made out the word 'bitch' before she screamed once more. Rarely in his life had he felt such helpless rage. He didn't even care for her but the audacity of some pathetic guard believing that he could take what belonged to the God of Lies left him seething. He crushed his fist against the door once more in a vain display when he felt something cold spatter his face. His eyes ripped open to see his fist encased in ice. Without even considering what he was experiencing, he set his hand against the metal and concentrated on his rage. It took only a moment before the metal started to crumble under the intense cold he created. He kicked the door when he knew the lock had been destroyed only to see his female companion on the floor with one of his guards atop her. The man ripped himself from her in shocked surprise at the sound of the door breaking open. The look never left his face as Loki wrapped his fingers around the man's throat. The flesh iced over almost instantly, nothing more than a wheeze escaped the man's mouth before his heart and lungs froze. He was dead almost instantly.

It took a few moments for the fallen prince to realize what he'd done. He saw the frozen creature he held and suddenly dropped him. The woman screamed once more when the man shattered on the stones at their feet. Loki stared at his hands for a moment before regaining control of himself. He hadn't known he could do that. He'd always thought that Jotunn's created their icy weapons through magic but that was obviously not the case. He'd broken his door while still within the confines of his prison that Odin had warded against any of Yggdrasil's magic ever reaching him. This was simply a part of who he was, his body's natural, physiologic abilities. Now as he stood there, with the broken bits of guard beginning to thaw at his feet, he saw his Asgardian visage begin overtake him once more. He saw pale hands where they had been blue only moments before.

It was then that he heard the sound of many pairs of feet echoing from below them, the sound growing closer as they ascended the large, spiral staircase. For a moment, thoughts of escape flitted through his mind but he quickly dismissed it when he realized that he'd never absorb enough energy to yield any considerable magic before the reinforcements arrived. Instead, he reached down and grabbed the traumatized woman who was now staring at him and pulled her back into his prison cell. He lamented the return of his true form but walked deeper inside all the same.

"Go to your room." He bade her. He had to give her a cursory shove in the right direction before she finally moved on her own. Then he waited. _'At least today hadn't been boring'_, he thought to himself as two dozen guards stormed into his prison. He held up his hands in supplication.

"It would be prudent if you send for my brother."

XxXxX

AN: Well, with 'Price of Mischief' now officially ended (minus an eventual epilogue), I can now spend a bit more time on my two other in-progress fics (which I will likely be working on in tandem). I did a bit of smut tease in this chapter but decided to go for plot instead of easy pickings sexytime. I hope you don't mind. No worries though, it's not far off.

CeffylGwyn: Yup, both of their situations are pretty pitiable. I chose her name only because I liked the way it sounded and because it would make a cute nickname. I gave a teeny tiny hint about Leti's situation.  
whatcatydidnext: hehe, blue Loki. Yeah, I like how they just skirted over it in Avengers. Hopefully they'll give Jotunn Loki another look in Thor 2.  
Enosimania: I know, no smut in that one and now not in this one either despite the amount of teasing I gave it. But there will be more. Trust me, I'm not going to make either of them celibate.  
DoctorLokiLove: I do. I love angsty sex filled stories, what can I say? With POM now finished, now I can maybe give some more attention to this one, though I've been having some idea issues. I don't now if I'll use that formula or not for this one. I guess we'll find out together, lol. ROFL. I'm sorry you won't get multiple updates like that anymore but hopefully one will be enough (unless you like the Sherlock fandom, then you'd be in luck, lol).  
Sidneylovesfiction: You're welcome. I'll have to thank Yasumi for sending you my way! I hope I can continue to impress you.  
Yasumi: Thanks! He's petty so of course someone beingin a good mood when he's not will irk him. I gave a hint to her imprisonment in this chapter and you're not far off. I really need to catch up with you're writing. I just recently saw you've written a whole new fic that I didn't know about. I've got some reading to do now! :) Thanks for the referral, I love getting new readers.  
female'wraith: You're welcome. She'll go back to the execution roles IF Loki doesn't keep her. I tried to make that a little more clear with this chapter. :)  
Candy Flaps: Aww, thanks! So far it's still going. I have ideas for them but implementing them has been a bit tougher with this one. Don't worry, I'm greedy too… for reviews! Hehe.  
Crede Biron: You're first sentence made me laugh but my mind is always in the gutter when I'm logged into fan fiction, lol. It does bear some resemblance to Beauty and the Beast even though it's unintentional. I think I'm pretty influenced by classic stories. It's funny, I got her name for a "Norse names" website but I'm sure it is Latin too, lol. Thank you because I love your reviews.  
Poodle warriors: Welcome to my newest Loki story! Yeah, Thor seems a glutton for punishment.  
kateskates24: Hope you liked it!  
Freyalyn: I hope you enjoy what I come up with. I've got a couple tricks up my sleeve in order to keep it from stagnating… we'll see if I can pull it off.  
YuKiOnA-Ga: And you are too kind. I hope you continue to.  
jennigirl: Welcome! I'm glad you found it and I hope it entertains you as well as POM did.  
KeeperoftheNine: "delightfully sexy pessimist" I could not have said that better, absolutely dead on! Hehe, I got the name from a Norse names website. I like the way it flows with the definite feminine quality of it. You didn't have to anticipate for long since you reviewed about a minute before I uploaded, lol.


	5. The Price He Pays

**The Price He Pays**

Thor bounded up the tower staircase, his heart racing but pumping nothing but icy blood through his veins. From what the messenger had told him, Loki had attempted an escape. His first question to the man had been to ask who else knew of this and after finding out was he the first and only person who'd been informed, he bade the man tell no one else under penalty of death by Mjolnir. He'd posted the same man at the base of the stairs and swore him to allow no one else up until he'd sorted this situation himself.

Upon reaching the stair's summit, he came upon a ghastly mess. Chunks of armor and oozing flesh littered the floor as if somehow, what he supposed must have been a guard, had simply exploded within the small space. Moving past the gruesome mess, he found the thick steel door which had been imbued with Odin's own magic, flung wide, part of it crumbled and broken away. He didn't inspect it further, instead moving into his brother's prison, intent on finding out exactly what had transpired.

He entered to find him surrounded by dozens of tower guards with their weapons drawn. Loki stood calmly at the center and merely gave a smirk in form of greeting.

"Leave us," he commanded the men who immediately pulled back their weapons and swept out of the room as fluidly as they'd entered it. "What is the meaning of this?" His voice was hard, his disgust and disappointment apparent.

Loki merely kept his smirk in place before he turned his head slightly and yelled in the direction of the short hallway.

"Woman!"

Thor's eyes narrowed, unaware that Leticia had even arrived back to his brother's rooms but he said nothing. Instead, he waited and sure enough the dark haired woman emerged, one cheek sporting a blooming bruise and clutching the top of her sift to keep it in place. She seemed quite shaken. He looked back to Loki whose eyes had never left his face though his hands were now lowered and resting comfortably behind his back.

"Tell my brother what transpired here," the dark prince bade her.

For a moment, Thor held Loki's gaze but as soon as she began to speak, he gave his attention to her.

"My prince," she bowed her head as she said this and attempted a shakey curtsy, "I arrived back and was escorted up by one of the door keepers. Once we reached the top of the steps however…" she took a shuddered breath, "he did not unlock the door."

Thor's grip on Mjolnir tightened immensely and he held up his other hand when he saw the tears escape her already reddened eyes, ceasing her speech. A clear picture was already forming.

"You were forced upon?"

"Nearly, my prince, but your brother… Prince Loki, broke down the door and stopped his attempt…"

"Enough, I need hear no more. Back to your room, I will have words with my brother."

She curtsied once more and left. He waited until she'd passed from sight before addressing Loki once more.

"How?"

His damned smirk remained, as if this was a matter of little importance and only gained amusement from the events.

"It seems my icy touch is a physical ability, not a magical one."

"You destroyed your prison door."

"I was unaware I was able to do so until it was done."

"You killed a royal guard."

"He touched what was not his to touch, tried to take a gift given by the crown prince himself."

His brother's falsely reverent tone sickened him. "The man is dead, Loki!" It had no effect.

"You are right. I should have reprimanded him instead," he continued to drawl in a bored manner.

"Be serious," Thor admonished in exasperation. "This is no laughing matter."

It was then that Loki's demeanor changed from calm and collected to a state of near fury.

"Do you see me laughing, Thor?" He spat the name. "What would have you had me do? Wait until he'd finished with her? And then humbly taken my broken, used goods like a pathetic creature, perhaps thank him for loosening her up for me? What happened to your trusted guard, I did not know I could do such a thing and it was done before I'd even comprehended what was happening. I pulled him off of her and he was already dead by the time I looked into his frozen eyes."

Thor ran his fingers through his hair, at a loss for how to proceed. He did not doubt the truth to Loki's words nor did he lament his rescue of Leticia. Unfortunately, the situation was little improved. As least he hadn't been attempting escape. He only hoped that Odin considered it a strong enough mitigating factor despite what had happened.

"Father will have to be told."

"Tell him," Loki commanded with a cold, dead sounding voice. "Tell him his jotunn son acted according to his nature. Tell him this is but a part of the price he pays for bringing a monster to this realm."

He would do no such thing. "I don't know what he will do."

"And I don't care what your father does. If this is the push he needs to finally wash his hands of me, then so be it." Thor's eyes widened at the angered statement, Loki saw it. "Oh yes, I'm well aware that I've outlived my usefulness. We are beyond sewed lips and bondage to rocks. I know not why he even bothers with this farce he calls a family any longer."

Thor stared at his brother, mouth agape. He knew. Perhaps not the specifics but he knew how close he was to death. He looked down at his hand, the one that had gripped one end of Gungnir as Loki let go of the other that fateful day at the end of a ruined bridge. Where had it all gone so wrong? He once more found himself asking the same question he'd asked for years. What could he have done to prevent it and what could he do now to fix it? He sighed and closed his eyes, weary of this task but knowing he would never relent, never abandon Loki.

"It's not what he wants, brother."

Loki only rolled his eyes. "And what do you think he wants, Thor? For me to repent my nefarious ways? Yes, rotting in a prison cell is certainly a splendid way to go about it. Do not confuse your lofty, oh-so-sentimental intentions with that man's calculating ones. It is doubtful that they are in any way alike."

This was getting them nowhere, like so many of his conversations with his brother over the past two years. It seemed nothing he said nor did was met with anything but animosity. He missed the easy nature with which they used to converse, the jokes and jibes between brothers that had spent more time in one another's company than anyone else's. He sighed, a common occurrence when he was with Loki. Instead, he decided to abandon this dead-end topic, choosing to alter the course of the conversation.

"Did the guard succeed?"

Loki's brow actually furrowed for a moment, apparently thrown off by the change before quickly replacing it with his indifferent mask once more.

"No."

Thor nodded, relieved. At least something hadn't ended in disaster this day. Whatever expression crossed his face caused Loki to laugh.

"You show concern for her now?" he asked, incredulous. "Your sense of priority has never been keen but this? You sent her to be bed by a Jotunn but worry for her only after an Asgardian tries to do the same?"

"She consented to be yours."

"To avoid death."

"No." That was obviously a response the younger brother didn't expect. "She was scheduled for execution but avoiding that was not why she agreed to come."

Loki said nothing, his eyes only narrowing at the new information. For a moment, Thor considered elaborating but decided against it at the last moment. If his brother wished to know, let him learn it from her himself. He might have sent the woman here to offer him physical comforts but that was only a small part of his scheme, one that seemed doomed to fail. No matter, he would see it to the end, come what may. It was not as though any of them had anything left to lose.

He gave his brother a solemn nod and turned. "Guards will be posted until the door can be mended. I will give them orders to kill if you so much as step foot beyond the borders of your rooms."

"Of course."

He didn't turn but stopped short of leaving. There were so many things he wanted to say, to impress upon his younger brother but all of them stuck in his throat, knowing they would be ill received by the acerbically minded man. Instead, he just informed, "I go to tell father of this." And then he was gone, with a heavy heart and weary mind.

XxXxX

Loki stood, staring at the point where Thor had exited. For many long moments, he attempted to see a way to make use of his newfound talent, a way to use it to his advantage but he came up with nothing. There was but one exit from this tower and he would not be able to best the guards as he was now. He considered freezing the walls or floors and making his escape that way but he would not survive the fall on the outside or the stairway below, not without the use of his magic. After exhausting that avenue, he instead considered his current situation. He was still what he was, his companion had been returned to him, slightly used and his heart was still pounding in the aftermath of the evening's events. He turned and headed down the hall.

He did not announce himself before entering her room and found her pulling on a new shift, halfway through with tightening the lacing on the bodice. She stopped as soon as she saw him, tensing. He wondered if she did so because of what had nearly happened to her or from the macabre scene she'd just witnessed. For the first time since she'd been brought here, she spoke to him.

"Thank you."

Though he didn't show it, he was rather surprised and found he wasn't sure how or if he should respond. However, his initial surprise didn't compare to what he felt upon what she did next. After taking a deep steadying breath and unconsciously closing her eyes for a moment, she started to pull at the lacing she'd nearly finished securing. A single eyebrow shot into his hairline as she started to walk demurely over to him, her eyes cast to the ground mostly but furtively rising to look at him every few steps she took.

"Thank you," she repeated once she was standing directly in front of him. What exactly was the little chit doing? She answered his unspoken question with her next actions as she hesitantly placed her warm palms flat against his chest, holding them there for a moment before letting them slide up and around his neck. He couldn't understand what was going on when she raised herself onto her toes and placed a kiss on his jaw. The feel of her lips on his skin sent jolts of sensation across his skin, into his chest and as far down as his loins.

"Thank you," she said once more as she continued to place a gentle line of kisses down his jaw to his chin before reaching higher yet and touching her lips to his.

This is not what he'd expected. He'd had no plans upon entering her room, no expectations. He didn't know if he was going to check on the state of her or finish what the guard had started. This, however, had not even entered his mind. The physical sensations were pleasant, beyond pleasant. It had been years since a woman had touched him of her own will. It brought back memories, unbidden, of better times. Unfortunately, the physical pleasure her timid touches elicited, did not overshadow the mental confusion her actions caused and mental confusion for Loki was akin to pain.

He suddenly wrapped a hand around her neck and pushed her away from him. She squeaked in surprise, a look of fear overtaking her features. He didn't really blame her for that. The last person he'd held like this was presently being scrapped off the stone floor beyond his prison door.

"What game are you playing at woman?" He did not enjoy ignorance; he abhorred it but never so much as he did what the ignorance was his own.

"You saved me." She sputtered out. He didn't appreciate the half truth.

"Do not pretend that you find this any more appealing now than you did before." She had the gall to look taken aback for a moment before the truth of his words hit her. "So try again." He watched her brow crinkle in consternation as she seemed to be trying to think of the best thing to say next. "Do not," he warned. "The truth, nothing more." Still she didn't speak so he tightened his grip and pulled her close. "Tell me," he hissed.

"So you will not send me away." She finally blurted. At least it was the truth and it did the job of placing him on even footing once more. It made him smirk. She was not here to save her own skin indeed. Thor was a fool. He leaned in even further until his lips were beside her ear.

"So you wish to better please me, is that it?"

She nodded.

"And you think the pretense of 'thanking me' would please me?"

She nodded again. His smirk grew.

"Then you do not know me well."

He should, once more, be repulsed by his own reaction to the situation. He was hard and willing despite the fact that she'd been assaulted only a very short time before now. He supposed he could say her tenacity for life and how it seemed to override her own trauma impressed him and was aroused by it as a result. He could but that would be a lie. It was far simpler than that, far less noble, far more sinister and base. She was his and the idea that someone else had tried to take her both incensed him and made him want to reassert his claim. He knew it made him despicable but he was so far beyond worrying about such things. He had nothing else so he would make sure the world knew who she belonged to, even if that world only consisted of her and him.

"Do you still want to please me?" he continued to whisper into her ear.

"Yes," she finally answered aloud.

"Then get on your knees and please me."

XxXxX

AN: I ended it there? So very cruel of me but I'm honestly running out of time to write. Just a heads up, the next chapter will pick up from Leti's perspective since we haven't seen something like this from her view point yet. Also, since time is of the essence, I'm doing abreviated responses as well. Apologies.

Enosimania: I know, I've never excelled at long chapters even when I have the time... Glad you're liking it.  
Yasumi: Yeah, he saved her but he's no knight in shining armor, is he.  
Crede Biron: A bit of plot and you'll get your Loki smut in the next chapter. :)  
DoctorLokiLove: Wow, what an awesome review. I'll have to PM you for most of it because it deserves a better response than this. But I will say that I love that you are picking up on the duality of their situations that I'm trying to paint. Again, thanks for the incredibly thoughtful review.  
KeeperoftheNine: If you think the hinted smut was mean, you must think I'm evil for stopping this one where I did. lol.  
Poodle Warriors: I'm glad it feels different, I'd hate to do a rehash. Counseling, that's an understatement. :)  
jnotjane: Well, she's certainly going to try to be nicer to him but she certainly has different motivations for it. We'll see if they ever see eye to eye.  
The Smuttiest Smut: Glad to hear it!  
Sidneylovesfiction: Thanks! Everything is riding on their arrangement and we'll see if Loki is too selfish and too damaged at this point to turn it around.  
female'wraith: There's always hope. Thanks!  
candy flaps: We'll see how Odin reacts and I'm a bit excited for that to, lol.  
AuroraBlix: Aye.  
Anon89: (2) Thank you! (4) It certainly wasn't. :)  
AuroraRose16: Their fates are very much intertwined. What affects one will definitely affect the other.  
CefflyGwyn: Haha, yup, I have both of them acting in that capacity and both of them doing for entirely selfish reasons.  
Ithil Aerlinn: Dark, Jotunn and blue, what a fun mix, eh? More backstory and smut in future chapters, promise.


	6. Nothing More Than a Man

**Nothing More Than a Man**

"Then get on your knees and please me."

This was it; this was the true test. She'd told Prince Thor that she'd do anything. Words were far easier to spout than actions were to carry through with but she was not unfamiliar with making hard choices. She'd made far more difficult ones in the past; performing such an act for this man was child's play in comparison.

He released her neck and waited. He seemed curious as to whether or not she would do it through verbal command alone. Leticia did not disappoint him as she smoothly dropped down before him, her knees coming to rest on the rather uncomfortable stone floor. She could feel his eyes on her as she reached in front of her to the bindings of his pants, loosening them well enough to ease the leather off his narrow hips. He wore nothing else underneath and found herself face to face with his fully aroused very, very blue member.

She hesitated for only a moment. She'd done this before. Perhaps not for someone like him but despite his origins, he still seemed to be just a man. He still acted like one for the most part. He didn't lumber around his rooms, snarling and dripping venom all about the place like she'd originally imagined Jotunn's behaving. He read books, writing notes on parchment as he did so, ate with a princely refinement and kept himself impeccably groomed and dressed. She'd always thought that Jotunn would smell horribly. If they did, he was certainly the exception. Even as she leaned in now, where some of the men she'd done this for seemed as though they hadn't bathed in several days… or more, he smelled of nothing but clean flesh. Silently, she thanked him for that small consolation.

She could feel his eyes on her as she grasped the base of him, taking a short moment to actually look at it. A first cursory glance revealed that he was much like any other man save for the unusual color that was a couple of shades darker here than the rest of his body. But when she looked closer, she could see that passed the smooth of the dark head, the shaft was anything but. In addition to the thick vein beneath and the other normal veining, he also had very precise looking, raised markings, much like the ones that covered his face, neck and his previously unseen thighs. Strangely enough, she found herself more fascinated by them than disgusted. Maybe she felt a bit thankful that he'd stopped the guard before he could violate her. Something else she'd grown rather used to of late.

Her trial had been well known with the general populace. They'd hated her for what she'd done or more accurately, what they'd been told as to why she'd done it. Even now, as she slipped her lips around to cool helmet, tasting the saltiness of the escaped pearl at the tip, she didn't have any regrets. She was broken from her silent reverie when he hissed and then spoke, resting a hand on the top of her head.

"Why did I wait until now to partake in this?"

She certainly hoped he was speaking rhetorically because she would rather not try to answer. Instead, she suckled him deeper into her mouth before setting a slow, likely teasing, pace. He remained mostly silent for some time, only releasing a sharper breath or quiet groan when she would switch from one technique to another. However, once she started sliding her hand over what she couldn't fit comfortably into her mouth and began gently fondling his sac, he groaned loudly.

"You have done this before," he stated as his hand drifted to the back of her head, lightly fisting her hair in the process. This was new. Twice now since beginning this, he'd spoken. All the previous times he'd used her for this particular purpose, it had been a completely silent affair. The new trend continued with his next question, not a rhetorical one this time.

"How many men have known you?"

The oddly personal question, only the second one he'd ever asked her, gave her pause. It wasn't as though she'd never been asked before but this type of question was rather telling; there was a certain type of man that seemed to want to know. Before his fall, she'd known very little of the second son of Odin, in fact, only three things. He had nearly black hair, he was a magic user and the color of his royal house was green. After his fall, everyone learned the fourth, that he'd been a Jotunn masquerading as one of them. Today, she learned the fifth; he was possessive. Only that sort of man asked or even wished to know. The question that she now needed to answer was 'how possessive'? His response to what she said next would answer that.

"A lady never reveals such things." She spoke without looking up at him. She still avoided looking directly at him. His eyes still unnerved her.

The hand in hair suddenly tightened and forced her to face him. "You are no lady. Tell me."

Extremely possessive. He didn't release her until after she'd answered.

"Twenty three."

His eyes widened marginally. "How old are you?"

She found having this conversation while on her knees, his cock wet with her saliva staring at her, slightly ridiculous.

"Four hundred and thirty-three."

"And your profession."

She told a half-truth. "Dressmaker." His eyes narrowed but he didn't contradict her. Instead, he pried further.

"Where?"

"Cohnal." His eyes maintained their narrowed quality for a second longer before he released her hair. "Then continue sucking your twenty third."

"Twenty fourth." She answered, a tiny smirk in place as she went back to work. Though she might have been curious to see what his reaction to her correction was, she preferred deadpan, uninterested-seeming delivery. She'd gotten that from her mother.

His response was non-verbal anyway; pressing her hard against the back of her head, forcing her to take more than she was comfortable with. She gagged and he moaned. He only did it once though, releasing her to work at her own pace immediately after.

Despite the odd conversation they'd just had, Leticia found herself once again fascinated by the part of him that had been inside of her over a dozen times now. Despite how incredibly hard he'd become, it remained cool to the touch, cooling her mouth as she worked him and the runes she'd noticed before, had become even more pronounced. On a whim, more curious than trying to please him, she flicked her tongue along the highest ridge that ran through the center of what looked like a spiral near the head. He not only visibly tensed but moaned, very loudly. Interesting.

"Do that again."

She chanced a look up at him. His chest was heaving as he looked intently at her. He lifted his chin at her in one small, jerky motion, the universal 'continue' gesture. She considered playing coy for a moment, what would have been an automatic response in the past but decided against it with him. He was no normal man, a man certainly but not just any man. So she did. No sooner had she repeated the move than he took a firm grip of her upper arm and hauled her over to her bed. He tossed her unceremoniously onto it and immediately followed her down, gripping her throat with one hand and shoving a finger into her face.

"You were not simply a dressmaker." He then gripped her chin tightly, nearly but not quite painfully. "I am the Prince of Lies, do not presume that you can best me in that pursuit. So tell me, what did you do besides make dresses. No more half truths, woman."

Her momentary fright at being gripped tightly by the throat wore off quickly, followed immediately by fury. She very nearly yelled at him then. Screamed at him that he had no right to treat her thus, that she was not his property. Luckily, she wasn't an idiot and didn't act on it, instead, she took a deep breath and remembered how she'd gotten here. 'I will do anything'. The plea she'd given to the crown prince echoed through her mind and that was why she simply answered the question instead.

"Dresses don't pay as well as they once used to." Though more accurately, her dresses didn't sell as well as her mother's once did. "I stumbled upon the concept of patronage many years ago."

"Did you? And how did you _stumble_ upon it?"

"A noble woman made the mistake of sending her husband to retrieve her order. He'd done it before with another and decided he would once more. He propositioned me."

"You acted as a kept woman, a mistress?"

She nodded.

"Was my brother aware of this when he chose you?"

"I don't know." And she didn't. Prince Thor had not inquired into her past in the least, not even asking her any questions about her trial or what led up to it.

He seemed to take her at her word this time. "And how many men kept you?"

"Five."

He nodded and released her neck.

"I didn't think you were a whore when I first laid eyes on you." He must have seen the incredulity she suddenly felt. "And I'm pleased to see that I wasn't wrong. However, your… skills left me wondering for a moment." His features became serious once more. "And the rest?"

She sighed. "I led a rather experimental youth."

He cocked an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Experimental?"

She shrugged and nodded, unwilling to give out specific information unless specifically asked. He seemed willing to leave it at that for the moment and the still very definite erection pressed against her thigh might have had something to do with that. A moment later, he'd settled between her thighs and tested her readiness with two long fingers.

"Later, you will tell me what readies you." And then he spat into his palm, lubricated himself and pressed inside of her. She didn't even bother to respond, instead closing her eyes and concentrating on the feel of him for the first time. Actually, she wanted to know if she could feel that one particular ridge. At first, she couldn't, until she angled her hips differently and its coolness began to glance across her highly sensitive nub. Only seconds after she did that, his head was suddenly resting beside hers, his breath ghosting against her ear. She let her hands drift up to his back, trying her hardest act as she might have with one of her previous lovers. She tried and succeeded to a certain degree, unable to completely throw herself into the act as she might have not so long ago. Still, she proved she could do far better than during her last stay here.

He rode her hard for several minutes before his thrusts became erratic and his breathing began to hitch. She knew what was coming and did her best to encourage him with thrusts of her own and a bit of quiet moaning. What she hadn't expected was one of his hands sliding between them and how it began to expertly work her.

She hadn't reacted well to the last time he'd forced her to feel pleasure but to be honest, it had taken her quite by surprise and last time, she hadn't been in the survival mindset that she currently was. This time, she let herself concentrate on what he was doing instead of fighting it. She'd always been sensitive when it came to this sort of thing and as a result, it didn't take long before she was on the brink and then tumbling off of into the abyss. She cried out as the pleasure overtook her and he responded by biting down harshly on her shoulder, increasing her volume to an outright scream.

She felt the near frigidness of his release flood her a moment later. This being the first time he took her so simply, face to face while both lying on a bed, he followed it up with a second first and rolled off to the side once he'd finished, instead of smothering her with his weight. They both lie there panting for some time and Leticia was thankful for their regained, combined silence. She kept the tears at bay this time without too much difficulty before she chanced a quick glance over at him.

Yes, he was a Jotunn. Yes, the idea terrified her. However, she'd once been terrified of swimming but when she learned, she'd found an odd solace in diving beneath the waves while knowing that the vast majority of Asgardians would continue to find it just as scary as she once had. Despite his jarring coloring and the strange markings that covered his face, hands, legs and even cock, he still seemed to be nothing more than a man. She could condemn him for his crimes as so many other had but the simple fact that so many had condemned her for hers while not even knowing half of her motivations, didn't allow her to do so.

Her eyes strayed for too long and he caught her looking. Then, it was as if her eyes couldn't leave him, trapped by his crimson gaze. A thrill of fear passed through her unbidden at the sight of them but she pushed it away. So far, his eyes did the same as any others. Looked about him and offered a glimpse to the creature beneath. She'd seen lust, anger and uncertainty in them when she'd expected the unknown, the eyes of a monster. She caught herself before she laughed. She didn't want to even begin to answer to that reaction. Luckily, he sat up soon after and removed himself from her bed before any other odd inclinations overtook her. He stepped back into his breeches and left her room as he fastened them, not saying another word to her.

She might have seen some of his more obvious emotions in his eyes but she couldn't help but wonder what far more controlled thoughts and desires hid in that skull of his. If she succeeded and continued to remain within his world, she might one day find out. Men, after all, had a tendency to speak to women like her or at least that was what her experience had taught her. If he was just a man, like she was beginning to believe, then he likely would too. For the first time since agreeing to Prince Thor's request, she felt a bit like her old self, the self she was before she ended her mother's life and allowed the authorities to drag her off to prison and eventually to him.

XxXxX

AN: Well then, we had a bit of smuttiness in this one and a bit more descriptive than I usually write but then again, I've never done any blue smut from a lady's perspective before. And now you know her crime but like most of Asgard, you still do not know her motives behind it. Were they evil or something else? Hmmmm. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and now, on to my beloved reviewers and the responses they deserve.

Sidneylovesfiction: Hehe, isn't that the Loki we all love the best, the naughty version? I hope this POV lived up to your expectations and you are very welcome.  
Enosimania: Mwahahaha, I know. At least this time you got to have your cookies. Thank you. I find it far easier to write Loki when he's in this sort of situation than any other, maybe because there are plenty of examples in the movies to get the tone of.  
female'wraith: In my version, he's just realized that he can. Hmmmm, that begs the question, could a blue Loki bj give a person brain freeze? Hehe.  
Ithil Aerlinn: I know, it was mean to end it there but I hope this chapter made up for it. I loved having a frozen rapist shatter on the floor. It reminded me of a botany project I did once where I had to freeze plant material with liquid nitrogen. The plants would break like glass if you weren't careful after removing them. Ah, memories. He has nothing else so he might as well, hehe, thanks.  
KeeperoftheNine: Tehe, I know. Agreed, why do we love to torture this character? If it's angsty then I'm all over it… I write what intrigues me and this is what we get.  
DoctorLokiLove: Nope, she's there for her sister and her chance to see her on occasion. Initially, she turned Thor down until that caveat was added to the deal. He's very possessive and that was kinda the theme of this particular chapter. What will Odin do? Only time will tell. Their feelings toward one another will continue to evolve and it will only be aided by their similar motivations. I'm trying to write a far more self possessed OC this go around and thus, Leti's molestation by the guard didn't affect her as much as it might have with someone else. That's what I'm trying for anyway.  
Anon89: Thank you so much! I try to keep Loki believably Loki.  
feariemaiden96: Oh noes, you better get them unexploded because I haven't even gotten started yet, lol. I will.  
London calling: Unfortunately, I've never been adept at longer chapters but I'm glad you're enjoying the short ones I'm putting out.  
jnotjane: Yup, he's a cerebral sort so it just makes sense to me. Thor's not really sure what to do anymore but he'd realized that nothing he's done has worked so maybe someone else will have a shot, even if it's an unwitting shot. I'm glad you picked up on the similar motives between Thor and Leti. I really hope this was smutty enough to be considered a smut fest. You'll have to be the judge of that.  
Poodle warriors: I know but then it would be a rather short and anticlimactic story, lol. Thanks!  
Candy Flaps: I do love writing scintillating lines like that. I'm happy you enjoyed it.  
reindeergames19: Welcome to my newest excuse to write Loki pron. I hope the plot and characterizations continue to hit the spot. I'm excited to reveal more about her but I'll do it slowly… just to be a tease, hehe. And you got it. Thanks for joining me once more!


	7. Thank the Norns

**Thank the Norns**

"Please Father, I believe he acted only to protect her, not even intending to do any harm." Thor continued to appeal to the aged monarch. Odin wasn't even facing him, instead he looked solemnly through the balcony's opening and over the darkening beauty of the golden city. Thor saw the way his father's shoulders dropped ever so slightly right before answering.

"He is unrepentant, uncaring of the pain and suffering he caused and now he has killed one of his guards, all because of this foolish notion of yours concerning _that_ woman. If she had not been there, a good man would not be dead."

"A good man?" Thor cried, incredulous. "A rapist that reaped what he sewed."

"So attempted rape is now a capital offense? And Loki is now the judge and executioner? As despicable as the crime might have been, is this what you wish for Asgard?"

"You know well that is not what I mean, Father."

Odin spun then; the weariness this conversation was causing was more than evident in the added lines of his face. "And you know well that your brother is a lost cause!"

"I do not know that!" Thor yelled back.

"Then you are still but a foolish boy!"

Both men were advancing by slow steps on one another, the anger and tension in the room was beginning to crackle as the two fierce men continued to battle with words.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Frigga stepped beside Odin, gently clasping her husband's arm. "I do wish my men would not fight. These are tense enough times that we do not need it intensified within our rooms as well."

"Mother." Thor was surprised to see her. She'd been away from some weeks and he hadn't even noticed her enter the room, so intent he was on his argument with his father.

"Thor." She smiled at him and released her husband, taking her son by both cheeks and giving him a gentle kiss on his worried brow.

Then she surprised them both by speaking her mind. "It would seem that our younger son was simply acting in aiding the girl."

"I am happy to see you so rested and returned, my wife, but this is not your concern."

Frigga was still facing Thor, so she gave him a sweet smile before she turned slowly to face the king. "Not my concern?" Her voice had that chilling false sweetness to it that he'd rarely ever heard his mother employ. To his credit, Odin looked mostly unaffected by it, mostly.

"Does this not concern our youngest son?"

"It does." Odin answered carefully.

"Does it not concern his protection of a woman who would have been raped without his interference?"

"It does." He answered evenly once more.

"And since you sentenced him to that eternal fate in that tower, has he attempted any escape or harm to any of his keepers."

"He has not."

His mother turned to face him once more, her face still a picture of calm control. "You may go, my son. Loki will face no repercussions from his actions this day." She told him with an aire of complete certainty.

"Frigga?" Odin's voice warned but she ignored him.

"Go." She repeated, her eyes narrowing. He did not need to be told a third time. He knew the signs of two great gods about to come to battle. He had no desire to witness such a thing this day. When the door finally closed behind him, he felt a chill go down his spine. His mother rarely interfered with his father's decisions but whenever she did, she got her way. For today, Loki was safe. Thank the Norns for their mother.

XxXxX

Loki sat at his desk and just watched her as she busied herself with lightly dusting this and tidying that. He'd heard her messing about the other rooms first, undoubtedly she'd saved this one for last, the one he occupied. She never stayed in any one place for long and by the time she'd made it around the entire room, she seemed like she was just shaking her head. It surprised him when she turned and addressed him directly.

"Almost everything is different."

He didn't know what she meant at first but the way she was giving him a rather hard stare actually made him a little uncomfortable. What did she think was different? Him? Her? Their recent interaction? He was about to ask for a bit of clarification when she spoke again, belaying the need.

"The books are the same, I recognize all the titles but everything else from the chairs to the rugs and tapestries, they're all different."

Now he did wish she meant their interactions. He would rather have a discussion with her on that. He didn't really want to really want to revisit why his rooms had suffered after her exit a week ago. Yes, it was most certainly a subject to avoid. So he simply didn't answer.

"What happened to it all?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Why was she so talkative now? So they'd exchanged some words while she'd been on her knees and then while on her back but that hardly constituted a reason for her sudden interrogation concerning his quarters. He was now looking away from her and into the fire that continued to burn away in its hearth. He'd never been a fan of fires before, always having been uncomfortably warm but now, he always wished to be near one. It wasn't so much that he was cold but the warmth reminded him of better times, times long gone.

He was surprised when she sat on the edge of his desk, completely blocking his previous view of the hearth.

"Did the last bit of décor not please you?"

He sat back in his chair and regarded her with narrowed eyes. He decided to continue to evade her question but instead of continuing with silence, he decided to do so with one of his own. "What is this?" Unlike him, she didn't seem to have any problem with knowing to what he was referring, and it wasn't concerning the change in furnishings.

"I was silent and submissive last time and it did not please you." She shrugged and stood from the desk and grasped the iron poker that lay against the wall, rearranging the charred wood within before adding a new log to the fire.

"So you think I would prefer an intrusive submissive instead?"

"Well, you didn't strike me as the sort that wished to be dominated."

He chuckled, actually chuckled. "I do not." He had dabbled in such thing… twice, long ago and had found out that it most certainly had not melded well with his particular personality. Funny how tying a woman up until she couldn't move could move him to a sexual frenzy but being tied up, left him irritable and quite flaccid. It took two times to realize this but only because you can never be sure about anything until you've given it a second look. "And what about you?"

She shrugged, looking at him over her shoulder through the tops of her eyes, as she stayed crouched by the fire. It was when she turned slightly that he noticed a few of the top buttons of her shift were undone. It made him smirk. She could be a coy little thing, couldn't she?

"I've always been rather moldable, depending."

"Hn. And is that what you trying to do now? Mold to me?"

"I am," she answered plainly and honestly. "Would you just like to tell me what you prefer and save me a lot of poking and prodding?"

He had to admit; this was far more interesting that the meek creature that had previously skittered about, saying little more than a yes or no and only when absolutely necessary.

"I think I'd rather see what sort of skill you have at this sort of discovery."

Such a strange thing, to sit here and feel a bit like he used to, just because this woman was speaking to him like he wasn't some sort of creature from the underworld. She'd actually looked at him more than a dozen times today, right at him, right into his eyes. Even as she stood from her tending spot next to the fire, she kept her eyes on him. Not even Thor seemed to be able to look him directly in the eye for more than a few seconds at a time these days; not since being interred in this grave they called a prison.

She straightened her garment, smoothing out non-existent creases and dusting off her sleeves of non-existent soot before looking back at him once more. She sauntered right up to the desk and he could only guess at what she planned to do. She leaned over it, giving a fine view of her ample bosom and he leaned forward, expectant and growing excited in more than one way. Her delicate lips were only a fraction of an inch away from his own. He licked his lips, recalling just how long it had been since he'd pressed his to a woman's. Far too long. Just as he leaned forward, even tilting his head slightly to accommodate her, she pulled back, a few books he hadn't been reading gathered in her arms.

He nearly groaned as he watched her saunter away, placing the tomes back in their proper places on the their respective shelves. The minx didn't even give him so much as a backward glance as she did this. Oh, she was good, very, very good.

He stood from his seat, crossed the room to her location and spun her around where she stood. He couldn't help but notice that she'd undone a few more buttons on her bodice before he pressed her firmly against the shelf, the length of his body fully against hers.

"So, you aren't the sort of man that likes to be teased." She was breathing hard, her eyes a bit more furtive than they were only moments ago but she didn't keep them away like she would have only a week before. But it wasn't the action of her eyes that held him now but the words she'd spoken. It wasn't their teasing quality or the slight anxiety hidden in her tone but rather, it was in one particular word she used to describe him.

Man.

She actually thought him a man? Not a monster? Maybe it was irrational of him to be so affected by it but he was. One of the hands that had been resting on her hips, slid upwards, skimming her ribs, the side of a heaving breast and against her neck, feeling her racing pulse beneath his cool palm. It was then that he realized just how hard he was breathing as well.

"What is your name?" he asked quietly as he stared at her lips.

"Leticia but most people call me Leti." She rushed out, her breath ghosting against his lips.

"Leti," he repeated just before he gently pressed his lips against her temptingly warm ones. His other hand moved down to grasp her thigh and wrap it around his hip so he could press even closer into her. He released her mouth in favor of her smooth, long neck and she gasped as he traced her pulse with the tip of his tongue. It was the moan that his hips grinding against hers elicited that broke him from his slow, measured movements. He used both of his hands to rip open the top of her bodice, sending the few buttons that had still been fastened plinking and rolling across the stone floor.

"You have a beautiful body, Leti." He latched onto one hardened peak and absently wondered how many men had given her just that very compliment in the past? Likely all of them since it was very much the truth. It was no wonder that she'd 'stumbled' upon becoming a mistress. And now she was his. He switched breasts and looked up to see her eyes shut tightly, her mouth parted as she moaned. There was nothing more arousing than seeing a woman in such a state, unless of course she were even more feverish in her pleasure. So without any more prelude, he slid a hand up her skirt and groaned when he found she wore nothing underneath. "Oh you wonderful woman," he gasped as he slid a finger through her wet curls before pushing it deeply inside of her.

He was suddenly overcome with the desire to taste her, so he dropped to his knees, lifted her skirt above her waist and pulled one of her legs onto his shoulder.

"Oh gods!" She exclaimed the moment his curious tongue found her clit. He worked her for several minutes, his fingers delving inside of her, exploring her, while his tongue pushed her towards the brink. Her fingers dug almost painfully into his shoulders as she approached the edge. One more lick later, his fingers felt her pulsing, viselike grip as she came. He just watched her face for several moments, from the way it her eyebrows nearly touched one another, to the way her lips formed a grimace that might have been mistaken for pain in another situation. Oh how he loved to see a woman's rapture, especially if it was his doing.

After catching her breath, she looked down at him and rewarded him with a lazy smirk. "What a talented tongue you do have. If only all men were so learned in such things." He sat back after her words, pulling her down on top of him, straddling him.

"I'm well practiced." He spoke into her neck as he freed himself from the confines of his trousers. She helped, snaking her hands inside once he'd finished with the stays. "Just as you are." He couldn't help but thoroughly enjoy the little smirk that played against her lips after he spoke those words. It was refreshing to find a woman that didn't mind such things being said. If she did, then she was amazingly good at already determining just what sort of woman he preferred. It had been centuries since one had graced his cock, one who seemed just as sure of her skills as he was of his and who was also not ashamed to revel in that fact.

"There's always more to learn." She said as she guided him within her, her final word hitching in her throat as he snapped his hips upward, burying himself completely within hot cunt.

"There is that." He agreed as they set a pace with one another, her riding him and he thrusting up into her. Soon, they were both panting, their breath mingling. It only took a few frantic minutes before they found his end, him groaning into her neck and one arm looped around her, crushing her to him as his whole body tensed with his release.

"So cold." He heard her murmur into his hair.

"What is?" He couldn't help but asking, not really concerned since it didn't seem like anything could concern him much with how thoroughly satisfied he felt at the moment.

When she didn't answer right away, he smacked her smartly on the buttocks, causing her to tense around him deliciously. "What is?" He repeated, leaning back and looking at her. She looked a bit apprehensive.

"Well," she started delicately only to finish rather crassly, "you're cum, my prince."

He rolled his eyes and was surprised to find that it didn't really bother him. Then he chuckled. He actually found it rather amusing. How appropriate.

"Really?"

"Yes, very." She'd relaxed upon seeing his reaction to the news.

"Unpleasantly?" He drawled, mildly curious. She cocked her head to the side, looked at the ceiling with one eyebrow raised as she considered this but when she swiveled her hips in mock testing, he growled and spun them so that she was now on her back on one of the new, plush rugs.

For a moment, he saw her look at him uncertainly, obviously not completely at ease with him. It actually pleased him a bit. If she acted completely comfortable in his presence, he might have simply thought her a splendid actress but these moments of doubt, only lent credence to how she was now acting around him. Quickly enough, however, aided certainly by his newest ministrations to her collarbone with his mouth, she calmed once more and finally answered his question.

"No, not unpleasantly, just differently."

"Good, because you are going to experiencing it quite a lot, I believe," he informed her as he grew hard within her once more. It was time to test just how much this little filly could handle.

XxXxX

AN: Hmmm, so, they're developing a bit of a report. He finally asked her name, she's trying her best to be what she needs to be in order to no go back to the execution roles and Loki's learning to not completely hate himself. Progression seem reasonable? I hope so. I don't want to rush it but I also don't want to beat a dead horse to death either with his self-loathing and her constant worry about her status with him. Yet again, a huge thanks to each and every reviewer, you guys are so inspiring!

CeffylGwyn: Thank you and thank you for pointing that out to me, I have gone back and changed it… silly typos and lay vs lie has always been a dozy for me. Yup, she killed her mom, but the question now is why?  
Yasumi: Thanks, I'm glad you're liking Leti. I want her to be a kindred spirit for Loki, in case that isn't obvious yet.  
Sidneylovesfiction: Woot! Blue Loki smut if fun to write, so that makes it easy, lol.  
Enosimania: ROFL, you've got that right! Of course the markings are EVERYWHERE, what fun would it be if they weren't? LOL.  
KeeperoftheNine: You know it! Introducing her background is my favorite bit of writing this story at the moment, even though we didn't get any of that this time, we will get plenty in the future. Oh, you know and I both think his number would be huge since we both view him as a bit of a man slut, lol. He most certainly is, kink personified, God of Kink should be another of this titles.  
London calling: hehe, thank you. It was fun to write. We'll find learn more about her mother in the next chapter.  
reindeergames19: No, they are both trying to feel each other out, no pun intended. That's what I'm going for. Thanks, I'll try.  
Crede Biron: Hmmmm, you were right about her killing her mom but what was the motivation? That's still to be learned. Also, her experimental youth will also be explained in due time. :) And I followed that up with yet another smutty chapter.  
Candy flaps: Could be… lots of people are leaning that way at the moment. Thanks!  
DoctorLokiLove: Yes, she does. She's a survivor and she has something very important to survive for, so she's doing what she thinks will best do that and understanding him is key for her to do that. I've always imagined Loki as a bit of a possessive type and given the fact that he has nothing at the moment but her, he'd be extremely possessive of her. So you and I are seeing eye to eye on that. She almost laughed at him but kept it inside. Her reason? She finds the situation so utterely ludacris that she felt a bit hysterical for a moment. They will continue to connect in small ways but for the moment, it's mostly sexual. As far as the length, I don't think I will be anywhere near as long as PoM, mainly because I only have one arch idea for the story but we'll see, my mind is ever changing.  
jennigirl: I love delving further into her background. That seems to be the two ideas so far, mercy killing or vengence… I wonder if there are any other theories…  
lthil Earlinn: Woot! I love hearing that about OCs. It was fun doing her POV since it was the first one we'd had of her during any real meaningful interaction between them. She's learning quickly that while Loki is a Jotunn, he's not what she'd always been taught they were. Instead, he's exactly what she'd heard of him as a prince. Hehe, I hope you didn't get too worked up, lol.  
Anon-e-mouse: Good to hear! She was just a little scared during her first stay with him and wasn't quite herself. Now she's working through her fear and prejudice in her attempt to not be sent away. And you're right, at the moment, she has far more options than Loki.  
whatcatydidnext: (4) hmmm, I wonder why. I'm glad you did thought! (5) Lokifests are always nice! (6) I'm working on keeping her interesting and maybe I'll get her just as interesting as him, lol.  
DMMD: Yeah, I've never run across a multi chapter blue Loki fic. Awww, thank you. Now, I'm not sure about the mangled and I'm not fit to start another story at the moment, lol.  
Poodle warriors: Yes she is now that she's coming into her own and not scared witless by what the fact that he's a Jotunn. Hmm, that's the burning question, isn't it? I'm glad it's not reading like PoM, I'd be disappointed in myself if it was basically writing the same fic. You're very welcome, I'm having a great time writing it.  
amakitkat: Woot! So far, I don't plan on stopping and I've mapped out most of it. Awww, so did I, lol. Thanks so much!


	8. The Inevitable

The Inevitable

Her calves kept pressing against his ears, dulling the sound of her whimpers and moans as thrust into her with quick, purposely uneven snaps of his hips. He smiled at the sight of her; her usually flat stomach now sported a few creases and folds in her nearly bent in half state. Her head was tossed to the side as she unconsciously gripped and pulled some of the sheets to her mouth, biting the soft material as he moved within her.

Loki adjusted his position, pulling himself more onto his knees and less draped over her, grasping under her buttocks with one hand and the other running a path from her thigh to her still raised ankles. He nipped at her calf in lusty abandon; enjoying the gasp it elicited everything else about this moment.

Lately, he'd been enjoying many moments such as this one. Fucking Leticia had long ceased being simply an escape, a way to forget his present circumstances and the decisions that had led him here. Instead, these carnal acts had turned into a hobby, into a much-loved pastime. Despite how it might have appeared to the outside observer, his actions were methodical, mostly planned and done with the utmost purpose.

That purpose? How often, how long and how hard could he make his companion experience ecstasy. At the risk of seeming too smug, not something he'd ever worried much about, he was nearing expert levels of skill when it came to achieving this particular goal.

At this very moment, she was nearing her end, as was he. He raised her buttocks even more, changing the angle of penetration once more to one he was nearly certain would finish her without his even having to manipulate her external bundle of nerves. That was today's challenge and as he felt a bead of sweat travel from his brow and down his neck, he also felt her clench around him, her entire body stiffening in full-bodied pleasure. There would be marks on her hand where she'd bitten herself, he absently noted.

He rode her roughly throughout her orgasm before dropping her flush to the bedding once more and molding his body to hers as he turned his focus to his own pleasure instead of hers. He rested he forehead against her temple and gripped her shoulder for leverage as he drove himself to the brink. He didn't hear his guttural moan as he spilled within her, too lost in the overriding sensation of sexual ecstasy to notice anything else. He didn't even realize that he'd collapsed on top of her, something he usually had enough mind to prevent. The first thing he did notice was the sensation of the blunt nails of her fingertips trailing through his damp hair while its mirror traced the raised runic flesh of his back.

How long had she been his companion now? Four months? She was due to leave him again. In that time he'd learned a great deal about her body and what it preferred as she had done with him but he still knew next to nothing about her. He'd been unwilling to ask. He'd preferred, for perhaps the first time in his life, to be ignorant of something.

Thor had made it sound as if her being with him had less to do with escaping the executioners ax and more to do with some unknown. It was that unknown he avoided since the crown prince had mentioned it. It had something to do with her arranged absences from him, that much was obvious. Unlike last time, she tried to act as though it wasn't something she singularly looked forward to but she failed in keeping the evidence of her excitement completely hidden. Her steps were lighter, her work increasingly thorough (likely trying to keep herself occupied) and her actions now.

Ever since her return to his prison, she'd been different. She'd been more active in their interactions, initiated encounters with her seductive looks, banter and movements and no longer seemed disgusted by his touch or actions. Despite her new persona, so different from the timid one she'd first presented, she'd never acted so… affectionate as she was now. He attributed her light and pleasing post coital touches entirely to her imminent departure from his prison and him. It boosted her mood to levels he'd never evoked in her, not that he'd been attentive to anything about her other than the carnal.

He was loath to move from his collapsed position atop her, even his softening cock did its best to remain within her warm embrace but like all good things, this too, had to come to an end. He pulled away from her, from her well used cunt and delicately probing fingers. Turning to located his clothing, he didn't look at her as he usually did. Thor would be collecting her soon and Loki preferred to remember her face twisted up in pleasure and not whatever expression she wore now. He pulled on his shirt, quickly tightening and securing the laces of the upper torso and neck. Grabbing her one of her discarded under things, he wiped his flaccid member of their combined sexual fluids before pulling up his breeches and exiting her room.

He entered the main room as he ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to remedy the mess she'd made with her roaming digits when he stopped short. The crowned prince sat in one of his chairs with a cup of mead in one hand and a meat pie in the other.

"You really should eat your meals when they are hot, Brother. It's so much more pleasant that way." The blond god proceeded to take another bite from the nearly devoured pie chasing it down with several generous sips from his cup. "But I suppose what you were doing was even more pleasant than hot food," he said with a smile and infuriating wink. Loki merely rolled his eyes at Thor's commentary.

"As you always have been, you are about as subtle as a raging bilgesnipe in heat." He bit out testily. "You are early."

The Asgardian laughed as he tossed his uneaten portion of pie back onto the tray, much to Loki's displeasure. "I am not. You simply lost track of time." He took another sip. "Time that you seem to be making much better use of late."

"Hn," Loki replied noncommittally. He had little desire converse with Thor about this topic. To be fair though, he had little desire to converse with Thor about anything. The blond would pop in from time to time and attempt conversation. He was rarely met with anything but monosyllabic responses from his blue younger brother.

His first visit after the shattered guard incident almost three months ago had consisted of Thor relaying Odin's reaction the incident or more accurately, his response to Frigga's unexpected intervention. Loki hadn't known whether he should be touched by her protection of him or irritated by it. He'd fully expected to see the end of this torture. He'd thought Odin would come to look at him with his one eye and proclaim the mistake he'd made in bringing him here, that he would finally fix his mistake by ending this farce.

He'd never come. Instead Thor had, relief written plainly across his features as he told of their mother's harsh words and declarations. He told of how they fought for weeks over the ordeal, how he'd never seen her more righteous in her protection of him.

He'd told the tale with the same boisterousness he would of one of his grand hunting expeditions. As such, Loki only believed half of it, the rest was likely Thor's penchant for over exaggeration.

The times after that visit consisted of more banal chatter covering topics from activities on the training grounds to the current situation on Earth as seen by Heimdall. Thor's words would be far more subdued on the latter topic. It was obvious he still yearned to go back for the human female he'd bizarrely made some sort of connection with in a few short days but reconstruction on the bifrost, even with the recovered energies of the tesseract, was slow going at best. It would be some time before easy travel would once more exist.

Loki had been tempted in that conversation to tease Thor and tell him that he could easily get to Midgard with his help but had chosen to remain silent. It would have made for an excellent attack, hurting his elder brother doubly by both pointing out that a way existed to see her that he would never exploit and also reminding him of his younger brother's incarceration. Both were extremely sore points for Thor. Why he hadn't taken the chance to kick the blond god while he was low, he couldn't quite say but it bothered him whenever he recalled it. He was pulled out of his recollections when Thor practically slammed the now empty cup on the table and spoke.

"I'll take Leticia to see her sister and have her returned to you before long."

"Her sister?" Loki questioned before he could stop himself. He'd allowed himself to become too caught up in his thoughts and thus let his tongue get away from him.

The question stopped Thor halfway between standing and sitting, a frown coming over his once pleased features. He shook his head in quiet dismay and finally straightened fully.

"Yes, her sister," Thor answered evenly but didn't volunteer anything further. He instead decided to admonish. "You still have not asked her anything?" he stated more than asked."

Loki shrugged, suddenly finding a wrinkle in his tunic very interesting.

"You of all people…" he trailed off.

That half statement rankled Loki's ego. He stood and glared at Thor. "I, of all people, what?"

The other man looked at him gravely and opened his mouth, about to speak when his countenance suddenly shifted, a forced smile replacing the frown.

"Leticia. It is good to see you again."

Loki turned to see the woman in question walk cautiously into the room, her eyes appraising both men in turn. She seemed concerned about something, perhaps she'd heard the conversation prior or perhaps she'd just noticed the tense posture of the two.

"And you." She responded quietly, giving a customary courtesy to the royal in the room. He chanced a direct look in her direction and didn't like what he saw. In the past few months she would look at him in a calculating manner, always trying to decide the best way to approach and seduce him but now she wore a face that reminded him of Thor. It was a look of concern and worst of all, pity. He hated it, especially coming from her, from the creature who he'd used to help him forget why he was here. Without another word, he made his exit from the room and from the two pitying reminders of his fate.

XxXxX

Odin sat staring at the missive in front of him and found himself amazed that something as innocuous as a slip of paper could cause him such turmoil. He heard the soft footfalls of his lovely but fiercely protective wife come to a stop behind him and he braced himself for the fallout. He heard her breath catch as she read the words on the paper and he didn't attempt to stop her as she snatched the paper from the table.

"This… you will not let this happen." He closed his one good eye and sighed. He felt so old these days, so worn by time and family strife. His eldest son longed for a human bride, his youngest had committed treason and had attempted genocide and his wife seemed no longer willing to back him in what needed to be done to repair a realm that was slowly but surely fracturing in the same way that his family was.

"And what do you suggest I do, my wife?" He asked, sounding just as tired as he felt.

She didn't answer the question; instead she just made the decision more difficult with her next words. "You've heard how much better he is doing with her there and it has only been three months. Imagine a longer time and what effects it could have."

"I have not forgotten Thor's reports. I have also not forgotten, as you seem to have, just how important it is to keep those families in our favor." He stood but leaned heavily against the desk he'd been sitting at. "Thor chose a poor companion, one that too many people wish to see gone life. Keeping her alive, especially for whom she's kept alive, will only be used to flame the passions of the mob against us."

"You know why he chose her." She spat back.

"And yet our youngest does not. He may have improved, no longer destroying his rooms and occasionally engaging in conversation with Thor but he has yet to even speak to the woman." He hesitated for a moment before adding, "_properly_ spoken with her."

He did know why Thor had chosen her. Her reason for her incarceration, while different in scale, bore a strangely moral similarity in both her and the dark prince's actions. Both had done what they believed was right but both had gone about it in all the wrong ways.

"But to take her away now would be cruel. He is our son," she pleaded.

"And to leave her opens up this realm to the possibility of civil war!" He sat back down heavily on his chair after his outburst. He took several deep, calming breaths before he continued. He looked into the distraught face of his wife and spoke. "He is and always will be our son," he agreed wearily but we are more than mere parents, you and I. We cannot be blind to the needs of our people at the behest of our fallen child." He watched the tears fall from her eyes at his pronouncement and each drop was a pain to his old heart.

"It cannot be the only way." She said quietly. Her eternal hope never ceased to amaze him. He sighed. For her, he would try something else. For her, he would try to stop what he already knew was the inevitable.

AN: Nope, I'm not dead, just long absent. I hope you enjoy the update, long overdue as it is. A bit of smut and a bit up plot development, my favorite sort. Until next time, happy reading!


	9. They Didn't Understand

AN: 'Until It Hurts' by Fransisca Hall accompanied the writing of this chapter.

**They Didn't Understand**

"I had a dream about Momma last night." Leticia froze, her hand just grazing the base of the flower's stem. It only lasted a half second before she grasped it and made the quick cut with the sharp knife before adding the cut flower to the basked they'd been using.

"A pleasant one I hope, Aala." She tried to keep her tone even but it was hard to think about their mother. That was one thing she truly appreciated about Prince Loki, he made her forget. He didn't pry, didn't ask about her past or why she'd been on the executioner's lists. He used her the way she was used to men using her. He wasn't cruel and was far more skilled and attentive than any other had been before him. With each encounter between them, the easier it became to forget who it was that repeatedly seated himself within her body. The sight of him no longer terrified her. That had been the easiest emotion to let go of. Easy because no matter that his eyes burned red or his flesh ran blue, he only ever acted a man. Nothing more, nothing less. He was called a monster. The title might fit him for his actions towards his family, his realm (both of them) and Midgard but nothing beyond that.

"She was so sick, so tired. She didn't know who she was and she was crying," Aala said quietly.

"She's not in pain anymore."

"I know."

Silence reigned over them for many long moments as they both continued to cut flowers and place them in the basket. It was her little sister that broke the uncomfortable silence once more.

"Why don't they understand that it's what she wanted? Why didn't _he_ understand?" Leticia closed her eyes for a moment and let out a breath. How did she answer this? Did she tell her sister the truth? Sometimes the truth could be more painful and damaging than a lie. Which should she pursue? Taking their mother's life, no matter the reason, had been a crime against Asgard's laws. It was my Leticia didn't try to hide her crime or try to run It didn't matter that their mother never should have reached the age she had. She was never meant to live forever. At almost 700 years, her mind could no longer cope with its unnatural longevity.

Leticia first noticed her mother's odd behavior at 400. She began to stare into space for unnatural lengths of time, her face a complete blank. Then she started sleeping far more than any Asgardian would. This went on for a hundred years. Then she started to lose who she was, crying at odd times, sudden fits of laughter when nothing was funny and then came the screaming fits. It terrified Leticia. It was only then, after her father refused to take her to the healers that she learned the truth.

XxXxX

"I cannot take her to the them."

"But papa, she's so sick. She has been for so long. She's dying, I know she is."

"There is nothing they can do for her, Sweetheart."

"But… I don't understand why you won't. I thought you loved her! You told her you did just this morning but you sit here and do nothing! What kind of coward are you?"

That was the first and only time that her father raised his hand to her. He hadn't struck her but he shook as he lowered his hand. It was also the first time she saw her father cry. He collapsed to the ground and shivered as he attempted to keep whatever it was bottled up inside.

"Father?" She'd reached out to him with tentative fingers. The moment she touched him, the damn broke.

"I'm so sorry little one. I was selfish and I wanted to keep her with me forever. Odin himself could not keep her from me. He granted me this one request, a favor for saving his life during the Jotunn war."

"I don't understand."

"She's a Midgardian, Love. The healers cannot help her."

XxXxX

Soon after, her father had marched to war against the Dark Elves. He'd never returned. The loss of her husband, her great love, had done no favors for her unraveling mother. It wasn't until many years later, after Leticia had fully taken over the family business, barely making ends meet, that a customer had propositioned her. She hated herself for saying yes but the security he offered was more than she could rationally pass up. Her prospects for a proper match were already practically impossible. No one wanted a wife with an insane mother. No one wanted her. She'd never done anything wrong in all her life but it was no matter, she'd been deemed unsuitable.

So she's said yes. Her first night with a man, she'd cried the whole time. It was remarkable that Thelan had still wanted her after that. He was an older man and he'd been so kind to her. He wasn't a stranger to taking mistresses; in fact, she was not his only lover. He'd introduced her to a world she hadn't even known existed. It had saved her life and her mother's.

Soon after, for reasons Leticia could still not fathom, her mother seemed to recover. She acted as she had when she'd been young. No more crying, staring or screaming. She'd somehow found her second wind in life. It had been a blessing or at least that's how it had seemed for a time. She was happy again but that is when she'd met _him_. The only good thing _he_ ever did was help to create the angel that was helping her to pick flowers in this lush field. No, today was not the day for truth.

"I don't know, Darling. I don't know why they didn't understand."

"I miss her." Leticia almost sobbed at that. "But I'm glad she can rest now." She finally lost the battle with her tears as two broke free and slid down her cheeks.

"Me too, Aala. Me too."

XxXxX

Thor stepped into his brother's quarters, his old quarters, left practically untouched since his fall from the ruined bi-frost. He walked past the overflowing bookshelves, his room as much a library as the Great Repository. He let his fingertips graze over the numerous spines, remembering how his brother had always cherished the written word. So many times he'd made jest of his brother for the proclivity. If only he could take back all of those times. If only he'd realized that he'd been pushing his brother away with his carelessness. But no, he was Thor, the God of Thunder and introspection had not been his suit. He'd been so rash, so foolish. How had he not seen it at the time? How had he been so blind?

It only took him a small amount of time to finally locate what he was looking for. Its cover was well worn, far more than most of the tomes in this lonely place, making it easily identifiable. He traced the engravings of the cover before placing it carefully in the satchel he'd brought with him. He then roved around the room, grabbing anything that seemed that it might have held value to his brother. By the time he sealed the doors once more, the bag was nearly exploding with treasures from the darkened room. Hopefully when he visited this time while Leticia was away, his brother would do more than simply lob various items at his head.

He headed for his Loki's company, completely unaware of the war his father currently waged on the youngest prince's behalf.

XxXxX

Loki heard the door to his rooms open but it was not mealtime. That could mean only one thing; Thor had come to visit. He pinched the bridge of his nose and fought off the impending headache. He'd done well since Leticia had left him five days before. Only two more and he'd have her back. He didn't like to admit to himself how much more bleak his prison felt with her away. He'd been so used to his solitude before but after having her here, after having had her there doing the things she did for him, he no longer could handle it as well as he used to (and he didn't handle it well before her).

He would wake in the mornings and his first inclination was to head for her room. Once he'd even begun to stand before he'd remembered she wasn't there. There would be no sleepy smile for him that morning because she wouldn't be there in her bed waiting for him. No one would run their delicate fingers through his hair and there would be no perfect breasts for him to suckle.

Realizing his mistake, he'd slipped back into his bed and grasped himself as he pretended she was still there, imagining the comforting and pleasurable morning he would be having if she'd been there and making a mess of his sheets as he imagined her breathing his name into his ear as she found her pleasure through his touch.

Now he waited for the trial of his brother. He set down his book and stood from his seat at his desk. Formality between them bothered Thor, so of course, he acted as formally as he could muster (unless it suited him to be otherwise).

"Brother." Thor nodded to his sibling.

"Prince Thor." Use of the title earned Loki a comical face from the Asgardian prince though he said nothing of it. Thor knew this game well enough not to be drawn into any sort of conversation of it. He knew that best way to combat it was simply to ignore it. Still, the pinched face it elicited would be the stuff of Jotunn smiles once this visit ended.

Loki eyed the near bursting bag as Thor set it before him. "From your rooms. I thought you might like some of your personal effects."

"Father's advisors finally allowed it?" The blond's lack of direct reply was answer enough.

"If you desire anything that I failed to bring, just inform me and I'll procure it before our next visit."

"And if I want nothing will it keep you from visiting as well?" That earned him a roll of the eyes as Thor sat heavily in a large chair. Otherwise, he ignored barb as well.

Loki feigned irritation with the visit but with the absence of Leticia, he surprisingly found himself thankful for the company. After a few more attempts by the elder prince and a few more verbal jabs by the younger, they did eventually begin an amiable conversation. It was trivial in the scheme of things, simply a remembrance of their first successful hunt and the hijinx that followed. The two of them conspired to sneak into the wine cellar and celebrate their success with ill-gotten libations. They were too young to partake but managed to smuggle some to Thor's rooms. They remembered how they both grew giddy and raucous on the drink before soon growing quite ill. The ancient story actually drew a chuckle from the azure prisoner as he forgot himself for a few blissful moments. It was many hours before Thor took his leave but not before they shared a meal and mead.

Loki may have enjoyed the company but he couldn't help the feel of resentment that crept back inside once the blond left him alone once more.

"Again, if there is anything you desire, tell me of it and you'll have it." Had been his parting words.

"Anything I desire." Loki had whispered as he took in his all too familiar surroundings. "Anything I desire indeed."

AN: Now we know a bit more about Leticia, about her history, about her mother, about her mixed parentage. We also see Loki getting a bit more attached to Leti, a little less clinical, a little more sentimental. Thank you everyone. In the interest of getting this out this week and not next, I once again am skipping the individual replies to reviews. I'll hopefully find some time to send PMs. Just know that I love each and every comment I receive. You continue to inspire and help me move this story along.


	10. I Exist

**I Exist**

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, but she was duly tried and convicted of her crimes by the realm's magistrates. She took two lives that day; one was her own mother, the other the farther to her sister. I do not see how she has been allowed this stay of execution."

Odin maintained his stiff posture as he sat the throne. Everyone had been dismissed from the royal chamber except his ever-present complement of royal guards and the furious man before him. He didn't let his irritation with the man or the situation touch his feature but kept them well hidden beneath an indifferent mask.

"She has not been pardoned, however we found a secondary method of punishment."

"I'm aware of this _secondary method_. Hasn't it indirectly led to yet another death?"

Odin's eyes narrowed slightly. How had he learned of this bit of information? Obviously Loki's guards were not as discreet as Thor had led him to believe.

"That was a situation brought upon the man by his own foolish actions and has been dealt with."

"Dealt with?" The man's face was growing redder by the moment, his knuckles turned white from how tightly he held his fists at his side. "The Jotunn traitor kills a man over that whore and it's been _dealt with_! This is an outrage, I demand…" Odin stood and rapt Gungnir upon the throne room floor, filling the cavernous space with an onerous echo and silencing the man before him.

"You demand?" Odin questioned in a tone the caused the man to take a half step back. "Need I remind you who the final authority is on matter such as this?"

"No, Your Majesty, I simply mean to say…"

"What you mean to say in inconsequential. The woman is still imprisoned and will continue to be so. The Jotunn traitor, my _**son**_, is none of your concern. Are we understood?"

The initial shock of having the Allfather suddenly redress him wore off somewhat once the speech was delivered.

"I understand perfectly." He replied in as strong a voice as he could muster. With narrowed eyes, he continued, "And I will do my utmost to appease the other families that currently do _not_ understand."

"See to it you do. You are dismissed." Odin turned his back on the man and returned to his seat on the throne. When he sat, the man was still there, staring at him. The moment their eyes met, he stiffly dropped to one knee, gave his salute before rising and leaving in a flourish of billowing robes. Once the doors to the great hall closed once more, leaving him alone, Odin let out a long held sigh. His opponents in this were growing bolder with each day that he tried to keep them at bay. He worried for the future of his realm, of his family. The heart was being torn out of both.

XxXxX

Thunder rumbled outside as it continued to steadily rain. She followed a few paces behind the guard as they ascended the tower steps but her eyes were continually pulled away from her escort to the stonewalls that danced with the fire light of the sconces that lit the narrow stairwell. She'd never come or gone at such a late hour and likely never would have if the carriage hadn't been mired down by the muck and mud this three day storm had created on back country roadways. They'd been delayed by half a day, so instead of arriving in the afternoon, it was now well after midnight.

Once on the landing, Leticia waited as the guard unlocked the door to her shared tower prison. He kept well away from her, they all did. Before they would escort her around by her upper arm, pushing and shoving when they saw fit. Now they didn't so much as touch her. Verbal commands seemed as far as they dared. She wondered if this were a result of some order given by Prince Thor or if it was simply a reaction to one of their own being frozen to ice and then shattered on the stone floor. She didn't care either way but was glad of the new policy regardless.

He finished with the lock, pulled the new, thick door open and gestured for her to enter. She took a deep breath and walked across the threshold, waiting for the door to close once more before she entered the main living area. In four months she'd get to see Aala again and in the meantime, she could think of worse ways to spend one's time.

As she walked into the main room, she automatically scanned it for any sign of him. She expected him to be at his desk, reading or writing but the spot was empty though it didn't look as though it had been abandoned for too long. An empty decanter of liquor and a half full cup sat next to an open book. He rarely left books open without reason. She suspected he cared about them so much that he spared wear on their spines whenever not in use.

"How is your sister?" His voice spoke right behind her as one of his arms wrapped around her middle, his other hand lightly encircled her throat. The smell of liquor was unmistakable and the tenor of his voice was something she'd never heard from him before. He was drunk. This fact and the question he posed took her completely by surprise. She answered as though it were a common greeting.

"Healthy and happy."

He removed his hand from her neck and brushed her unbound hair from one shoulder so he could trace a cool line up her neck to her ear with the tip of his tongue, which he then spoke into.

"And how are you?"

She shivered. He certainly wasn't wasting any time for this homecoming, not that he did last time either.

"I'm well and you milord?"

"I was beginning to grow concerned when you didn't arrive at the appointed time. But now you are here."

"You were worried about me?" she asked cheekily though she was genuinely surprised by the sentiment. Something told her that he likely would not have expressed it aloud had alcohol not been involved.

He didn't answer her; rather, he ran his cool tongue along the shell of her ear. She shivered again but this time it had nothing to do with the temperature. The arm around her waist tightened and he picked her up, carrying her partway across the room before he set her down. Damp and already chilled as a result, she couldn't help but shiver when his cool hands smoothed down her arms to her hands. He took a firm grip on them and guided them to the back of one of the room's many large chairs.

"Grip this," he bade her before she felt him drop heavily to his knees behind her. He wasted no time as he slid his hands from her ankles, up her calves to the outside of her thighs, dragging the fabric of her long skirt up as he went. He pulled back on her hips, forcing her to bend at the waist slightly. She took it upon herself to widen her stance without his needing to ask her to do so. She knew what he wanted. She'd spent enough time with the imprisoned prince to guess his desires.

"Good woman," he murmured into the swell of her backside right before he nipped at the generous globes with his teeth. Leticia squeaked in surprise and jumped forward slightly at the slight but unexpected sting he'd caused on her buttock. His deep chuckle told her how much he enjoyed her honest reaction.

She looked down when she felt one of his hands snaking around her thigh. She watched as azure flesh glided along ivory, only for his fingers to disappear in the dark thatch at the apex of her thighs. She released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding when his expert fingers began to delicately tease her. She outright moaned when his cool tongue slid along the length of her center.

"I love the taste of you."

She smiled. "And I love that you do." And she did. He didn't always begin their encounters this way but he did more often than not. She knew the act aroused him, that he genuinely enjoyed performing it. 'Who was she to deny a man something he loved?' she thought with a smile on her lips and a groan in her throat.

Prince Loki worked her fervently with both his clever tongue and his talented fingers. She knew he wouldn't relent until she came apart. She also knew that she wouldn't be able to quietly enjoy the pleasure he gave her. As soon as the rhythmic undulations began, he'd enter her over sensitized body, prolonging the sensation and bringing it near something akin to pain. She knew he loved that one particular scream she always gave him then. The few times she'd managed a peak at him through barely parted eyelids, the self-satisfied, effort tinged grin told the story.

Leticia quickly found herself reaching her peak as her fingers dug into the leather of the chair's back and she started to make her little staccato noises that she did when coming undone. She'd yet to have a lover that didn't thoroughly enjoy that little sexual oddity of hers. The first time with the prince, she hadn't been able to as she was too scared of him and too disgusted with herself for feeling pleasure at the hands of someone she, at the time, deemed a monster. As she became more comfortable with the prince, the more her true self showed through. Like all the others, he delighted in the verbal tell of her release. As soon as the sounds issued from her, his fingers began to work in earnest and then she was undone, lost in the euphoria of her own body.

And then she screamed.

"Yes," he rasped behind her as he tightly gripped her hips, dragging her back onto his invading body. "You feel so good, woman."

"Fuck me," she keened.

"I intend to."

And he did. He wasn't quick about it, nor was he particularly tender. His movement now belied the skill he'd shown earlier. Again, Leticia suspected the empty decanter on the desk had something to do with it. His strokes weren't smooth and even; several times he overestimated his own length and clumsily withdrew too far, coming out of her completely. She took it upon herself to guide him back to her depths each time in the hopes that she'd be able to come again. This was not her first experience with drunken sex though it was a first time with him. She found that men often became far more amorous filled with drink, less skilled but with far greater staying power. She suspected the same of the prince.

Without warning, he purposely withdrew from her and spun her around.

"Arms around my neck."

She complied and he took a cheek in each hand, lifting her up and impaling her onto his still ready and wanting cock. She hoped his balance would hold up though conscious thought ceased being quite so logical when he started pistoning her up and down his length. It had been years since one of her paramours had taken her in such a way and she never recalled it being anything as pleasurable as it was with him.

"You're going to come again, aren't you?" he questioned into her neck.

"Yes."

"You love how I make you feel, don't you? The way I can make you come?"

"Yes."

"Touch yourself. I want to feel how you clench around me. I want to hear your little noises. Oh yes. Yes, my wanton creature. Give me all of you. I want all of it. I need it. I need you." And then he bit her neck and she screamed for the second time that night just as a loud crack of thunder shook the stonewalls. This one she was allowed to enjoy because he stopped as soon as she started. He just held her to him as she tensed around him, her fingernails digging little crescents into the flesh of his neck, her thighs clamped around his hips so tightly that her muscles shook with the strain.

Only when she began to catch her breath did he move. He didn't set her down; instead, he carried her to his room and lay her down on his bed, never breaking their connection. For a moment it felt too intimate when she looked into his eyes to see turmoil where she'd never seen it before. She'd seen anger and lust; she'd seen interest and excitement but she'd never seen this. The moment was fleeting however, gone in the next when his countenance turned leering.

For the next hour, as the rain continued to beat against their tower prison from without, he sensually beat against her from within. She came two more times before she finally could take no more. He showed no signs of finding his own end so she took a chance.

"Please stop. Please. I can't take anymore," she pleaded as she peppered his neck with little kisses and bites.

"Have I worn you out?"

"Yes and if you continue, you'll ruin me for future fun."

He groaned in an exaggerated way with a small smirk on his lips as he finally pulled away from her. He rolled onto his back beside her, throwing an arm across his eyes as he tried to regain his normal breathing.

That was her cue.

"Goodnight, my prince," she said as she started to slide away from him to head to her own room for the night. When his hand shot out to wrap around her wrist, she looked back to see what more he needed. His response surprised her.

"Stay."

"My prince?"

"You are naked, in my bed after a lengthy fucking. I think using my given name would be more appropriate than 'my prince'."

Not knowing what to say, she remained quiet, still confused.

"Stay." And he tugged lightly on her, bringing her back beside him. When she was prone once more, he once more lay back as he had been before she tried to leave. She lie there stiffly for several minutes before her sweat coated body began to chill in the cool room. She debated moving under the covers but was a bit reluctant. This was new territory. He'd never had her stay before. They always parted after their regular bouts of sex. Finally, the uncomfortable cold won out and she moved to slip beneath them. She settled in for what was unlikely to be a restful night.

"How much of this is an act?"

Leticia turned her head to see him staring at the ceiling of the room.

"An act?"

"Yes. You seem little concerned about my origins of late. I must still disgust you." She saw the way his brow furrowed with his final words and she couldn't help the way it caused her chest to tighten ever so slightly.

"You've done nothing to harm me in all the time I've been in your presence."

A mirthless bout of laughter was his only response.

"You've done nothing to cause my disgust."

"I exist," he bit back sharply, still not looking at her.

That small tightness in her chest only increased. Was this what he thought of himself? She saw the way he clenched his jaw and how he was breathing harder than he should be through his nose. She had a feeling, that at that moment, no matter what form he was in, his eyes would be red.

She rolled onto her side and gently reached out. She let her fingers lightly touch one of the raised markings on his cheek.

He stopped breathing all together.

"When your brother came to me," she let her finger trace along the mark down to his chin, "he offered me my life in exchange for this." Her finger stopped in its journey and he took a deep breath, keeping his eyes closed. "I refused him because of what I thought Jotunn to be." He cringed at her words, his mouth forming a grimace of pain.

Leticia scooted closer to him and let her finger touch the matching mark on his other cheek. "It wasn't until he offered a life, a real life, for my sister that I gave in and agreed." He was still as stone beneath her touch and just as cold. Then she raised her hand to his forehead and traced the more intricate pattern there.

"You were not what I expected. I was afraid of you, afraid of what you were but you were not like what I remembered of the stories I'd once been told." She paused for a moment when his features started to smooth, though they didn't become any less tense. "I expected pain and cruelty. Do you know what I found?"

His eyes cracked open as he peered at her, seemingly gauging her intentions, before he shook his head lightly.

"I found a man. Nothing more."

He fully opened his eyes at that and turned to look at her head on. "How can you say that?" His voice was pinched and uncontrolled. Leticia found herself both pitying him and fearful. Pity for the obvious self-loathing he felt, something she'd always suspected but never actually seen before tonight. Fear because she wondered what his reaction to this pseudo confession of his closed off feelings would be in the morning once the alcohol had left his system.

"I've not once seen you drool. You don't lumber around these rooms snarling at anything that moves and I don't think you have a desire to seek out little children and devour them while they sleep."

His look was incredulous for a moment before a tiny tick formed at the corners of his lips.

"And when you try to devour me, I find myself enjoying it fully." That earned her a full smirk and that tension that had been plaguing his features since this odd conversation began melted away. He turned back to looking at the ceiling before he closed his eyes once more.

"You're a strange woman."

"I've been told that before."

The smirk remained and eventually they both found sleep.


	11. Pride Blinds

**Pride Blinds**

It was a strange thing, to be held securely by a cool arm to a cool body. He wasn't cold per se, but it felt as though slightly pliant stone encased her. The Jotunn prince still slept a drinker's sleep; his breathing was heavier than normal but deep and steady behind her. From her position in his bed all she could see through the window was the foggy nature of the morning. It looked thick and uninviting. Her mother had always told her that the souls of the dead could travel through a fog, that it was their way of visiting their loved ones.

She'd always had the strangest beliefs; beliefs set apart from the Asgardians she'd lived among for so long. Her mother's people had been a superstitious sort and from time to time Leti wondered what her life might have been like had she lived among them and not the Aesir.

She would not be in the trickster god's bed, that was for certain. She would not be arguing with herself on whether or not she should try to extricate her body from his hold. He'd told her to stay last night but he'd said it while in his cups. Whatever reason he'd had for her to do so last night might be gone with his morning's sobriety. But if it weren't and he woke to find her gone? She suppressed a groan. This man was impossible to predict so she remained where she was, sticking to the known by obeying his final command.

She had little warning, no change in breath or small movements, when he suddenly shot up into a sitting position beside her. Leticia gently rolled onto her back and tentatively looked up at her bedmate. She found him resting both his forefingers along the length of his nose, his brow pinched together.

"Water?" she asked, hoping to avoid an awkward conversation. He just nodded, not even opening his eyes to look at her. She hopped from the bed and didn't bother covering her naked state as she trotted out of the room. She fetched some fresh water from the pitcher that had been provided while they slept and brought the cup back to the waiting prince. She lightly touched his shoulder to silently offer him the water. He took it and drank deeply while she moved to the window to draw the heavy curtains across the opening. It may have been foggy but there was still enough light making it through to easily irritate senses that had spent the past night overindulging in drink.

Turning from her task, she saw him looking right at her but he dropped his gaze the moment she faced him.

"Do you prefer to eat through this self induced sickness or do you abstain from food in its wake?" She injected a bit of teasing into her tone in an attempt to keep the mood from being too heavy. She knew it for the risk it was. Some men didn't appreciate any sort of teasing after saying more than they might have wanted too in moments of… vulnerability. She didn't know the prince well enough or had enough experience with him to know if her plan would backfire. She preferred the risk. Her continued presence within these walls depended on his continued interest. Playing it safe hadn't served her well in that respect in the past so she would avoid failing strategies and continue to develop new ones where the prince was concerned.

"Nothing sweet," he replied quietly. She nodded and hurried out of his chamber, snagging her dress from the main room floor before sending the morning's food order through the guard stationed outside. She looked at the small chair she normally sat on during her waits but given the lengthy debauchery of the night before and the resulting soreness, she decided to keep to her feet this time. Not long after, as she waited patently for their breakfast to arrive, the prince and all the opportunity for awkwardness entered the main room. He'd scrubbed his face and tamed his hair though he'd forgone the need for anything more complicated than a robe.

"Shall I put in an order for more wine? It seems your stores have run low." He shot her a brief, withering look before he heavily settled himself into his chair.

"That will not be necessary." If he'd taken the time to look up at her, he would have seen the small, knowing smirk on her lips.

Soon after, the food arrived. She prepared his plate first, taking it to where he sat and setting it down. Just as she began to leave, his hand took hold of her wrist, ceasing her withdrawal. He didn't say anything right away and Leti didn't press, she could see him trying to work out what he wished to say to her.

"Your responses to my questions last night," he looked at her and this time he kept it steady, "were they truthful?"

She nodded, "Yes."

His eyes searched her face for a moment longer before he nodded as well and released her. As she walked back to the platter of food to prepare her own plate, she warred with herself on how she should act or what she should say next. He obviously remembered everything from the previous night unlike some who easily forgot their actions after consuming so much alcohol, so she couldn't pretend as though it hadn't taken place.

"Do not."

Her hand hovered over the platter, unmoving as she waited to see if he would expound on that command.

"Do not," he paused a second time before she heard him sigh. "Do not let my words change this…easy nature we had established between one another."

She turned then and looked at him, nodding her agreement. "Of course, my prince."

He looked irritated suddenly. "I recall explaining that such formality was no longer necessary."

She smiled lightly before nodding again. "Of course, Loki." His name felt odd on her tongue but like everything else about the azure man, she would become used to it, maybe even fond of it.

XxXxX

"I gave the woman my word!" Thor bellowed at his father, something he had not done since the fateful day that he'd been banished to Midgard, what had started this whole mess to begin with.

Odin, for his part, remained calm in the face of his eldest son's desperate rage. "And yet it seems you should not have."

"So the word of a prince of Asgard means nothing?"

Odin merely shook his head. "It means nothing to a criminal condemned to death." This caused Thor to turn away in disgust.

"I will not stand for this."

The king sat heavily into his chair, a sad sigh escaping his lips before he spoke again. "It is unavoidable. I have done everything in my power but the law is not on her side."

"Are you not the king? Do you not make the laws?"

"And as I've made them, I must enforce them, not change them to suit my needs or the needs of my sons."

"She is still imprisoned." Thor turned away when he saw his father begin to shake his head.

"Imprisonment is not death and you know, as well as I, that was the sentence she was given."

"By YOUR COURTS!" Thor turned and stormed back over to the aging monarch. He smashed his fist upon the tabletop. "You know, _as well as I_," he mocked, "that is was the bloodlust of that family that led to her trial's outcome. The circumstances surrounding…"

"ENOUGH!" Odin shouted as he stood. Only then did Thor take a step back, realizing that he'd allowed his passions to carry too far. "The circumstances no longer mater. There is war on the horizon and without that family's support and the families that will fall in line behind them; we put the entire realm at risk. I will not allow the fate of one woman to fell a kingdom whose safety is my main trust. I can buy her time but I cannot buy her life."

The young god's fists clenched impotently, unable to deny his father's logic despite the war of emotions that raged within him. He looked down at his hands, hands that fought wars and vanquished serpents, and realized that despite all his strength, he could win this battle.

"How long?" he asked quietly, feeling more defeated now than he had when Mjolnir refused to obey him on Midgard.

"A year at most. It's dependent on the tide of this impending war with the Dark Elves. I will have to offer her in order to keep their support. It would be best to do it now."

Thor ignored his father's final words, not allowing himself to consider that eventuality just yet. Instead, he focused on the initial idea. "Even though they stand to lose everything if the war is lost?"

A long paused reigned between them, neither looking at the other. "Pride blinds people to many things."

Another pause. "Yes, Father, it does." He looked into Odin's eyes and saw the sadness there. "I will not tell either of them until we must."

"You only deepen the pain, my son. If he has truly developed an attachment to her, best to sever it while it is new before it has a chance to grow into something more."

"I will not rob the sisters of their short times together."

Odin cocked his head at his eldest son. "You worry more for the girl's pain than for Loki?"

"Loki _has_ done wrong as has the woman regardless of whether or not the punishment fits the crime but of all of us, the sister is an innocent. I will give her as much as I can, while I can. I know what it is to lose a sibling and I will endeavor to keep her from it for as long as I am able," he stared hard into his father's eyes then, "as will you."

With a great sigh, Odin nodded. "As will I."

AN: Sorry for both the long wait but more importantly for the short chapter. I provided the morning after awkwardness and it's somewhat resolution and then continued with the main threat to our companions. For once, it seems Thor is more concerned with someone outside of himself and his family (to his brother's detriment) and he get's a reluctant Odin to go along with him… to a point while our companions remain ignorant of the future.

And I can't neglect my review responses again. I've missed doing them.

**Yasumi**: How else do you get the God of Lies to let slip the truth? Booze, of course! Who said I was going to end this happily? ;) I do love my angst… probably too much. Thank you!  
**female'wraith**: And you will have another! Is he gaining his magic back? Hmmm  
**Etoile Black**: (8, 9, 10) He did not know the reasons behind her scentence and has only begun to even take an interest. Drunken Loki is always a chance for something interesting to happen. It's a nice cheating way to get some ooc while remaining firmly in character, lol.  
**ClaMiAl**: I'm glad you liked the line and it's always fun to give Loki a little bit of kindness when he obviously thinks so lowly of himself. And now you've found out.  
**CeffylGwyn**: I'm so pleased that you did! The beginning of that one and the ending of this one aren't very promising for our imprisoned couple. There is something going on between them, is the 'L'? Hmmm. No worries about not reviewing before. I'm just glad to see you again and that you're enjoying my other fics as well!  
**AuroraBlix**: Thank you? :)  
**whatcatydidnext**: Thank you. I would be spoiling you better if I wasn't making you wait so long as well.  
**LocaEspaniola**: I'm all about messing with people's feels and I'm glad that I seem to be succeeding. I take no responsibility for the state of anyone's panties but I'm so glad you're having fun. You are very welcome!  
**Phoenix Rebel**: She did. The question now is, why?  
**Poodle Warriors**: Interesting you say? I'll take it.  
**vic**: So glad you think so!  
: I love the fact that you like this pairing better because they are both morally ambiguous. It really made me smile. Thank you for that.  
**Opera123**: I know, I've been slow to update. Sorry.  
**Victorita9**: I'm so happy you're enjoying it and that you saved it. I hope you continue to!


End file.
